Afraid of Love
by Gray-Mochi
Summary: On that day my heart and mind were both shattered. I tried to put the pieces back together, but some of them were missing. From that day I was afraid to trust others. I was afraid... to love others. Will you fill the empty gaps in my heart...? Mainly Gruvia and hints of Jerza, Nalu, and Gale. AU High School Fic
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new Gruvia Fic! Yay****~! This one is gonna be a High school fic! ^ 3 ^ Hope ya likes it~! Remember, This is only my second fanfic, so sorry if i suck XP. Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_On that day my heart and mind were both shattered. I tried to put the pieces back together, but some of them were missing. From that day I was afraid to trust others. I was afraid... to love others. Will you fill the empty gaps in my heart...?_

* * *

"Gajeel-kun! Breakfast is ready!" called teenage blue haired girl. The young girl walked in her brother's messy room.

"I heard ya the first time, Juvia. I'll be there in a minute!"replied the teenage boy with a face full of piercings.

Juvia walked into the kitchen and started to scooping some rice into her and brother's bowls. As soon as she finished Gajeel had walked in fully dressed in his school uniform. " Itadakimasu!" they both said in unison. They quickly finished their meal they began to leave. "Aren't you forgetting something?" stated Gajeel holding a golden, tear-shaped locket with a tiny key hole. The small key hole was surrounded with wavy, sliver designs.

"Ah, thanks Gajeel-kun." thanked Juvia as she reached for the accessory. As Juvia was putting the necklace on a small black cat purred and snuggled with her leg. "Lily, take care of the house while we're gone,okay!" asked Juvia while petting her cat.

"I still think we should rename_ him_." complained Gajeel as he was putting on his shoes.

"He likes the name! Besides Lily is short for Pantherlily!" she turned and faced the cat. "Right Lily?"

"Nyaaa~" answered the black, furry feline.

"Whatever, just hurry up we'll be late for school." sighed the sleepy brother. The two siblings soon exited the building and headed for Fairy Academy. While walking two men walked pass them, Juvia hastily hid behind her brother. "Juvia, it's been six years already. Don't ya think it's time to... Ya know." advised Gajeel.

"J-Juvia isn't quite comfortable yet.." she said looking down. Gajeel knew this was a delicate subject for her and he didn't want to make her feel bad. He patted her on the head and said, "It's okay take you time. Sorry I brought it up." Juvia replied with a smile, and they continued to walk to the academy.

* * *

**In Homeroom...**

"Good morning Juvia!" greeted a blond girl with huge brown eyes as Juvia entered the classroom. Erza and some of the other girls greeted her as well.

"G-good morning everybody." grinned the shy blue haired student. She then walked to over to the group of girls and sat at her desk.

"I still can't believe that it's already been a three months since you transferred!" exclaimed the little bookworm.

"You guys, I made some cookies for home etc. class. Would you like to try one?" asked the littler Wendy.

"Of course, thank you." replied Juvia and the others as they took one of the decorative cookies. The fact that Wendy was only twelve years old and in twelfth grade shocked would most people, but at Fairy Academy there were many other more shocking things.

"Wendy, I think you should become a cook instead of a doctor, or maybe both!" suggested Mirajane.

"Thank you Mira-san, but I think that I'm going to a doctor instead." said Wendy. As the students continued to be noisy and rowdy as usual, the teacher walked in.

"Quiet down and take your seats! I have an important announcement to make!" ordered Gildarts-sensei. As everyone took their seats he stood at the podium and said, "I have some news about the annual senior trip." Before he could continue the class broke out in excitement, leaving the two newest students, Juvia and Gajeel, confused.

"What is the annual senior trip?" asked the confused bluenette.

"It's a field trip that the seniors take once a year." answered the scarlet haired class president.

"It always different each year!" added Lucy. "Last year I heard they went to a hot spring!"

"Okay, okay, settle down. Do you want to hear the news or not?" said the tired sensei. Quickly the class calmed down and began to whisper and wonder what the news was. "This years trip is going to be very interesting. This time eight lucky students will able to go to the famed Akane Resort!" The class of delinquents was about to start celebrating again, but they realized the word **eight.**

"Um, Sensei what about the rest of us?" questioned Wendy in a worried tone.

Gildarts-sensei grinned and responded, "Good question! For the rest of you, you'll be taking a camping trip in the East Forest!" All the students jaws dropped.

"How are we gonna decide who goes to the camping trip or the resort anyway?" asked Natsu bluntly.

Gildarts-sensei smiled again and replied, "I'm glad you asked Natsu. This year everyone going to have to do a reports with a partner. The Principal, Makarov and myself will be judging your reports and deciding who gets to go to Akane Resort. So, only four pairs get to go. And every other senior homeroom class will also be participating ,as well."

"I'm screwed!" yelled some of the other students. The rest of the teens were mumbling about what the reports was suppose to be.

"Settle down, before I tell you about the reports I need to assign you guy a partner!" noted the sensei who seemed amused by the panicked students. "Everyone will pick a piece of paper out of this cup. Each slip of paper will have a number on it. Once everyone has a piece of paper find the person with the same number as you ,and that person will be your partner. After you find your partner, sit at one of the desks next to your him or her. " Once Gildarts-sensei was finish explaining students got up one by one and received a slip. Soon everyone had a number and was now looking for their partner.

"J-Juvia can't find her partner!" squeaked the worried school girl. The group of girls turned to help their friend.

"Let's see, what's your number?" asked Levy trying to help.

"Twelve." replied Juvia who appreciated the help.

"Oh, I know Gray has twelve." announced Lucy. With those words the color drained from Juvia's face.

"G-Gray F-F-Fullbuster..." sputtered the pale bluenette. She quickly walked toward her brother who was also looking for his partner. "G-Gajeel-kun, Juvia has a problem..." Juvia whispered.

"Oh, good timing Juvia. Do you know who has number four?" he asked, clearly not hearing her previous comment.

"Um, Juvia thinks Levy has number four, but Juvia has a problem! Juvia's partner is Gray Fullbuster! Please trade papers with Juvia!" she pleaded.

"Nope, I think it'll be a good way for you to get used to guys," he advised."and if he tries anything just call me and I'll just beat the fuck out of him."

"B-b-but...!" she complained.

"I ain't taking no for an answer. Now go sit with him while I try to find Levy." the dark haired teen said as he walked away, leaving his sister there still as a statue. Suddenly a firm hand lightly touched her shoulder. Her eyes widen as she turned to see who had just tapped her.

"Um, hey Juvia, Erza and Lucy told me you had twelve, so is that true?" asked none other than her partner, Gray.

She nodded vigorously as she replied, "Y-Yes, G-G-Gray-san. L-Let's t-t-take our s-seats!" The stuttering girl then rushed to the nearest seat, and the onyx haired teen just sat next to her questioning her odd behavior.

As soon as they took their seats Gildarts-sensei said, "Looks like everyone found their partners. Now, the report itself is pretty simple. Each pair is required to write a thousand word paper on a political or physical feature in Fiore. Also, no two reports can be written on the same topic. By the end of next week it'll be due. You also have to tell me what feature you are going to write about first by the day after tomorrow. Class dismiss for lunch!" With those words most of students began to talk to their partner about what they should write about. As Gray turned to talk to his associate he was surprised to see that she had disappeared.

The teen exhibitionist sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'll just talk to her later." Then a familiar strawberry blonde appeared at the door and called, "Yo, Gray you coming to roof or not?"

"I'm coming, give me a sec, Loke." he answered.

"Okay, but you might want to put some clothes on." advised the playboy.

"Shit!" he cursed as he looked down. He quickly put his clothes back on and followed his friend to the roof. "Um, Loke..." Gray began.

"What, do you need something?" asked Loke.

"Do you know anything about a Juvia Lockser?" he said looking in the other direction.

The womanizer was silent for a moment and then said, "First of all, of course I know about her, I know almost everything about every girl in this school, and I know that, you know that. I have more information about the women here than the school's databases. Second of all, I knew she was type."

"Just tell me what you know about her." the stripper said in an annoyed tone.

Loke smiled and said, "Fine, Juvia Lockser, transferred here three months ago. Her silky, waving, azure hair, that cascades down her shoulders, and her curvaceous figure gained her third place in the _Who I want to be my Girlfriend _poll. She's never seen without her golden pendant."

"Um, Loke..." interrupted Gray.

Apparently Loke ignored him because he continued, "She has a shy and kind personality. Oddly, one has ever seen her socializing with guys, other than Gajeel Redfox. Some think that the two are dating, but there is no evidence. Her height, waist, and breast size is-"

"LOKE!" called the annoyed teen.

Loke then turned to his friend, still climbing the staircase to the roof, and asked, "What?"

"Two questions, Question one: What the fuck is the _Who I want to be my Girlfriend _poll? Question two: How the fuck do you know her height, waist, and breast size? Another thing, I just wanted to know what kind of stuff she likes."

Before the encyclopedia of women answered he opened the door leading to the roof. Both men were greeted by friends. As they sat in there usual spots and began to eat Loke said, "Well, the _Who I want to be Girlfriend _poll is just a poll some guys take to see which girl they like the best in the entire school. I got her sizes from a secret source. And why do you what to know what she likes anyway?"

Gray hesitated then said, "She's my partner for this dumbass report."

"So?" questioned Loke.

"I want to, ya know, be nice to her and something like that, since I..." he murmured.

"What did you do?" asked the curious strawberry blonde.

"I accidentally... groped her." Gray said in a hush tone so only Loke could hear him.

"...Wow, you're a bigger perv than I thought." snickered Loke obviously making fun of him.

"I'm not a pervert! I just tripped and she was in front of me. I landed on her and my hand landed on her breast... I apologized and she knew it was an accident, but her's always acts odd around me and stuff." he explained while blushing the whole time.

"Gray, look down." Loke said plainly as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

The dark-haired student lowered his gaze and cursed, "Damn it! Again!" He then quickly pulled up his pant.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Juvia...**

Many students stared at Juvia as she repeatedly hit her head against the slightly cracked wall. As she panted she said under her breath, "Juvia... can't believe... her partner is.. that pervert!" The girl, who was previously smashing her head into a wall, was now walking aimlessly in deep thought. "Why did Gray-san have to be Juvia's partner! So what if he's handsome or cool or, or- No,no,no,no! Gray-san is just a huge pervert!"

Just then she heard two voices calling her name. "Juvia! We finally found you!" exclaimed the smiling blonde.

"Lucy-san, Erza-san do you need something?" asked Juvia.

"We just wanted to ask you if you would like to join us and the other girls for lunch." explained the passionate redhead.

"Juvia would love to eat lunch with everyone!" she smiled. The three then walked to the others. While Juvia, listening to Lucy conversation with Erza, pushed aside her thoughts about Gray.

Soon they arrived at the fountain where some of the girls were sitting. "We're back and we brought Juvia." stated Erza as she and the other two sat at the fountain with the rest of the girls.

"Welcome back." greeted Mirajane with an angelic smile as usual.

"Hi Juvia!" exclaimed Levy while playfully hugging her.

"Hello Levy, everyone." replied Juvia.

As soon as all the greetings were over, Lucy started to complain, "Ah, I can't believe Natsu is my partner! I'm going to end up doing this report all by myself, while that hothead sits in my apartment snoring like a fire-breathing dragon with a head cold!"

"Calm down, Lu-chan." pleaded Levy.

"I wish I were Erza, then my partner would be Wendy!" she complained. Suddenly, while Levy, Cana, and Wendy tried to comfort Lucy, a loud ringtone began to ring.

"Sorry, that's my phone." apologized Erza as she got up. "Excuse me while I take this."

"Is it Jellal?~" smirked Cana, who was drinking from her _'water'_ bottle. With those words the class president flushed and almost dropped her phone, but quickly caught it. Then, she straighten herself up and walked away answering the call.

"Who's Jellal?" questioned the cerulean-colored girl.

"Jellal is Erza's boyfriend!" giggled the the whitenette matchmaker.

"B-boyfriend?" Juvia said while blushing.

"Yep, he doesn't go to this academy though." grinned Levy. "They're childhood friends, but then they got separated. After a few year they met back together and fell in love all over again! Even though they barely see each other they still make their relationship work! It's like a romance novel!"

"How wonderful!" clapped Wendy.

"I'm back." announced Erza.

"What did Jellal say?" snickered the petite booklover.

"N-nothing much h-h-he just wanted to say hi." she stuttered as her cheeks began to turn the shade of her hair.

"Speaking of which," started Evergreen. "How's your boyfriend, Juvia?"

"Eh." responded Juvia while her mouth was half open.

"You heard her! How's Gajeel!" smirked Laki.

"Eh...EHHH!" shouted Juvia stopping midway at opening her bento.

"Now, now Juvia don't be shy!" chimed in Cana.

"...Gajeel-kun is Juvia's brother..." she explained.

**.**

.

.

"EHHHH!" everyone shouted in unison.

"B-but his last name is Redfox and your's is Lockser! You two don't even look alike! " said Lucy in astonishment.

"Oh, that's a long story." she said plainly as she ate her bento.

"Well, we would love to hear it!" said Levy curiously.

"Well, Juvia and Gajeel-kun were childhood friends." started Juvia. "About seven years ago, one day Gajeel-kun's father, Metalicana, disappeared without a word. Juvia's parents were friends with Metalicana, so they took Gajeel-kun in and adopted him. Gajeel-kun didn't want to change his last name and Juvia's parents were okay with it."

"Well, that explains a lot." nodded Lucy.

"Cana-san what are you doing?" noticed Wendy. All heads turned to Cana as she continued to text on her phone.

"Oh, nothing much." answered Cana. "I'm just texting everyone that Gajeel's Juvia's brother."

"D-does everyone think Juvia and Gajeel-kun are a c-couple?" stuttered Juvia.

"Yep!" said everyone in harmony.

Juvia groaned and Cana sent the text to everyone.

* * *

**At the Roof...**

As usual the boys at the roof were eating, arguing, fighting, (reading porn,) and having fun like always. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, everybody's phones went off and started to vibrate and beep. All the boys checked their phones. "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled all of the guys except for one. The surprising text caused both Gray and Natsu to spit out their food they were eating right into each other's eyes. The two boys began to roll in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK, FLAME BRAIN? DID YOU PUT TABASCO OR LAVA IN THAT CURRY BUN?" yelled Gray still rolling in pain.

"WHAT 'BOUT YOU, POPSICLE PANTS? DID YOU PUT LIQUID NITROGEN IN THAT SNOW CONE?" retorted Natsu who was also rolling in pain.

"How did Cana get my number...?" puzzled Gajeel still eating his bento.

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR WONDERING ABOUT!" shouted all the boys.

"Why didn't you tell us your Juvia's brother?" shouted Bickslow.

"I thought it was obvious." Gajeel plainly answered. "We're not even blood related anyway, her parents just adopted me."

"If your a man you should of told us!" nagged Elfman.

"Whatever." sighed Gajeel as he continued to eat. Soon the group of guys calmed down and proceeded with their business. As long haired teen listened to his friends conversation he couldn't shake this feeling. For some reason he had a bad feeling about this report...

* * *

**Yaaaaay~ I finished the first chap.~ It might take me a while to finish the next chapter.**

**I would like to apologize if i made any errors or if i suck at writing. *rapidly bows* I promise it will get better! Plz review and make me happy. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter enjoy. Srry I took so long I'm Lazy!~**** Thanks for the reviews even if it's only six reviews it still makes me happy! ^u^ It kinda feels weird when I make Juvia call Gray, Gray-san. Gray-sama sounds way better! Note: All locations listed in this fic are actual places in FT. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**The Following Evening...**

"GAJEEL-KUN!" yelled an extremely angered Juvia from the kitchen.

"What?" replied Gajeel on the couch watching TV. Juvia appeared in front of the television with her hair tied up in a messy bun, and still a little wet from her previous shower, wearing her pajama pants with a plain T-shirt.

"Did Gajeel-kun eat Juvia's flan pudding?" asked the bluenette in a loud tone.

"Oh, that was yours, my bad." said Gajeel while trying to see the TV. A vein popped on Juvia's forehead, then she jumped on the couch and began to playfully hit Gajeel on the head.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka! Gajeel, you baka!" she whined as she hit him.

"Oi, stop it!" complained Gajeel. Juvia surprisingly obeyed and sat on the sofa pouting. "It's just some pudding anyway, it's not the end of the world." he lectured.

"Juvia's... Pudding..." she said as soft tears rolled down her delicate cheeks.

"H-hey, you don't need to cry about it." stuttered Gajeel.

Juvia tried to wipe away the tears while she replied, "Juvia was so looking forward to eating her pudding today..."

"H-h-how about I buy you some more pudding!" said Gajeel feeling guilty. "And I'll even give you money to buy a Ruby Parfait at your favorite cafe, 8island!"

"Really?" asked Juvia looking up.

"Y-yeah, just stop crying." he answered.

"Thank you, Gajeel-kun! Juvia will go through your wallet and get the money herself!" smiled Juvia. The previously crying maiden eyes were dry and she looked as happy as ever when she walked away.

"...She tricked me...!" were the only words the long haired teenager could say as his sister left.

* * *

Juvia had just finish taking her brother's money when she entered her bedroom. She carefully put the money in her wallet. As she was about to lay in bed and relax she remembered her assignment. The lazy teen then sat at her desk and opened her laptop. She then began looking for a topic to write about. After bout thirty minutes she had already narrowed it down to two options. Just as she was about to go and get a snack her phone rang. She checked the phone and didn't recognize the number. Then she read the text:

_Gray: Hi Juvia it's Gray._

Juvia fell onto her bed after reading the text. After she calmed down she replied.

_Juvia: How did Gray-san get Juvia's number?_

_Gray: Ur brother gave me ur number. And wow you even text in 3rd person. :)_

Before Juvia replied again she mentally cursed at her brother.

_Juvia__: Does Gray-san need something?_

_Gray: I wanted 2 ask u what topic do u want to write about 4 the report._

_Juvia: Juvia was just looking that up. Juvia thinks either Mt. Haboke or Worth Woodsea. Gray-san's pick. _

_Gray: i think we should do Mt. Haboke._

_Juvia: K. Juvia will tell Gildarts-sensi our choice 2morrow._

_Gray: Cool do u want meet up after school 2morrow so we can talk about our paper?_

_Juvia: Sure. want 2 go 2 8island cafe?_

_Gray: k meet me there right after school._

_Juvia: K c u 2morrow._

_Gray: Bye_

After she turned off her cellphone she proceeded to the kitchen to bet a snack. When she arrived at the kitchen the calm, curled haired girl immediately searched through the refrigerator. Before Juvia looked for a snack she took a water bottle and began to drink.

_**1**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

_**2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**3**_

A long spray of water shot out of Juvia's mouth. "Oi, Juvia ya okay in there?" called her crimson eyed brother from the living room, noticing the strange squirting sound.

"J-Juvia is fine, Gajeel-kun." Juvia answered as she wiped some of the water off the edge of her mouth. "Um, Gajeel-kun, tomorrow Juvia is going to...Um... Stay after school to work on her report!"

"Okay, be back at around 6:30." he said completely believing the lie. She quickly grabbed a towel a wiped off the water on the floor. Once she was finished she closed the refrigerator and paced out of the kitchen and into her room. She jumped into her bed in deep thought.

'What has Juvia done?' she thought to herself. 'Juvia was so caught up in the conversation, she arranged herself and Gray-san to go to 8island!' After a good long thirty minutes of self-scolding the troubled, sapphire eyed girl sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day at the End of School...**

The bell had just rung and more than half of the class was gone. Juvia was packing up her things when Lucy, Erza, Levy, Wendy, and Mirajane walked up to her. "Hey Juvia do you go to the mall with us?" politely asked Wendy.

Erza then added, "There's going to be a huge sale on all the Heart Kreuz products today. Tops, skirts, dress, bags, and everything else!"

"Juvia would lo-" she then remembered her other appointment and said, " Juvia must decline. Juvia already made plans."

"Oh, that's too bad." sadly frowned Mira. Then the five girls walked together to the school's entry gate and said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. While the sighing bluenette walked to the cafe she encoutered her partner on the way.

The handsome dark haired man noticed her and greeted, "Hey." with a plain smile.

"H-hi." stutter Juvia with a light blush. And so the two teens ended up walking to the restaurant together. Juvia, however kept her distance. 'C-calm down Juvia! You're just w-working on a r-report!' she said mentally. Luckily for her it wasn't very far from the academy. Once they entered they were greeted by a waitress.

"Welcome, how many?" asked the waitress with a huge smile.

"Just two." said Gray.

"Would you like a table upstairs or here?" she asked.

"Here's fine." Gray answered then quickly turned to Juvia and said, "Is that okay?"

"It's fine." replied Juvia with a simple nod.

"Okay, this way to your table." said the waitress said as she guided them to a glossy, wooden table with parallel, matching seats in front of a large glass window. Gray and Juvia both took their seats as the waitress placed the menus on the table. "Someone will come and at your orders in a moment." she said as she walked away. Since the Juvia already knew what she was going to order she quickly set aside the menu and placed her school on the table. Apparently the young exhibitionist also knew what to order, because he did the same thing. While the two were getting some stuff out of their bags, a waiter came up to them and asked, "Hello, what would you like today?"

"One Ruby Parfait, please." replied the imaginative bluenette while she handed him the menu.

"I'll have the Holly Soda." answered the stripper also giving the employee the menu.

"Coming right right up." he said as he strolled away.

As soon as he left Juvia started, "J-Juvia thinks should start now." Then reached into her bag and said, "Juvia checked out a book on Mt. Hakobe." Juvia handed him the book.

He then replied, "That's good, I made a rough outline of the report." He placed a sheet of notebook paper. Juvia leaned over to look at it while Gray explained, "I was thinking that after the introduction, the body of the report would be three paragraphs explaining Mt. Hakobe, then the conclusion, for a total of five paragraphs. The first paragraph could be like, the history or important events that took place there. The second one could be about the location and climate, but I don't know what to do for the third one."

Once he was finished the same waiter appeared with their food. The tall man first placed the fruit parfait in front of Juvia and the soda in front of Gray. Once the pants less teen began to drink his beverage the girl in front stated," Juvia thin,s the third paragraph should be about the flora and fauna."

"Okay, that a good idea." agreed Gray as Juvia took a spoonful of the ice cream. As Gray glanced at her he noticed that she was already done with half of the ice cream. 'Damn, she eats fast!' he mentally noted while drinking his soda. He had to admit he was surprised that she wasn't acting so flustered around him. His train of thought broke when he noticed that his cup was already empty.

"Um, Gray-san since we're done would you like to go to the library and check out some more books for the project and start on the paper?" suggested the bubbly young lady with a small smile.

"S-sure." he replied getting up to pay the check.

"Um, b-before we go...um.." Juvia hinted.

The confused young man questioned, "What, is something wrong?

The fluster girl looked away and pointed and said, "Juvia would like Gray-san to put his clothes back on..."

"Shit!" he cursed as he put his pants back on.

* * *

**Meanwhile Outside the Restaurant...**

"A-are you two okay?" asked the small, worried twelve year old. Wendy, Levy, and Mirajane were both on concerned about their two friends and the enormous pile of shopping bags they were carrying.

"I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?" questioned the fierce student president carrying her bags like a backpack.

"W-well, I'm n-not!" complained the blond teenager struggling to move her pile of bags.

"Why did you two buy so much stuff?" asked Levy.

"You know how rare it is for Heart Kreuz to have a sale this big!" declared Lucy. "Besides I can't afford them at full price."

Erza then added, "I felt bad that Juvia couldn't come so I got some stuff for her."

"That reminds me, Levy I bet your happy that Gajeel and Juvia aren't dating!" teased Mirajane, causing the petite bookworm to blush madly.

"W-what are you t-talking a-a-about, Mira?" stuttered Levy still as red as new shoes she just bought.

"Everyone saw how happy you were when Juvia said that she and Gajeel weren't dating!" added Lucy still trying to move with the mountain of clothes.

Before Levy could counter Erza interrupted, "Speaking of Juvia..." All heads turned to see what Erza was talking about. All the girl's mouths hit the ground when they saw Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster walking out of 8island!

"Hide, hide, hide!" ordered the whitenette, pushing everyone in the alley between the restaurant.

"Could they be..." Wendy trailed off standing their in awe.

"No. Way." commented Lucy also in awe.

"They're soooooo dating!" snickered the matchmaker.

"I don't know, Mira. They could just be working on their report." replied Levy.

"No, I can feel it! I know it in my gut!" she protested. Like on cue, Juvia who was walking with Gray, tripped.

"Ah..!" gasped Juvia, but instead of hard cement, she felt two firm hands catching her.

"Be careful." advised Gray as he let go of her. Both teens blushed while looking away from each other as they continued to the library.

"They're soooooo dating!" quietly squealed the five girls in unison as they trailed the 'couple'.

"W-wait!" whispered Lucy still carrying her bags.

"What is it Lu-chan? We have to hurry and follow them!" complained Levy.

"I'll get Virgo to bring our bags to our houses!" she explained taking out her pink phone and dialed. "Oh, Virgo can go come to Strawberry Street and bring me and my friends bags home?"

"Of course, Princess." said a voice on the other line. With that, Lucy hanged up and stood there for a moment.

"Lucy-san, I don't think Virgo w-" Wendy said right after a pink haired maid appeared.

"Is it time for punishment, Princess?" asked the maid.

"Would you stop saying that?" demanded Lucy. "Anyway take all of our stuff and drop it off at our houses."

"With pleasure." obey Virgo as she gathered everyones bags. When she had gathered the last bag she said, "Good day, Princess." and she was gone.

"F-fast..." stuttered Wendy. Then to sneaky teens continued to trail Juvia and Gray. At the library, however, Lucy and Levy ended up checking some books out and Gray and Juvia did too.

* * *

**After Thirty Minutes...**

On the left side of the library sat two teens, one with black hair and one with blue, working on an assignment. "We're finally done with the introduction!" sighed Gray with pleasure. Juvia nodded in agreement. When both of them began to pack up Juvia noticed the wall clock. It said, 6:45.

'...CRAP!' she mentally cursed. "Juvia is late!" the curly headed girl turned to her partner and said, " Gray-san, Juvia will be leaving first!"

She bowed and as she was about to leave Gray said, "Do you want to meet up at the library tomorrow?"

Juvia turned around, smiled and replied, "Okay!" and left.

Meanwhile Mirajane, who was hiding behind a shelf of books announced, "Looks like Juvia left. Well, let's go ho-" She turned around to find that the four girls that she was with were looking at books and not paying attention.

Mirajane sighed and left the building.

* * *

**Juvia Walking Home...**

The late bluenette was hurrying and mentally cursing, 'Shit, shit, shit! Gajeel-kun will kill Juvia!' As she reached her street she began to slow down. She sighed and said out loud, "Juvia didn't expect Gray-san to be so... polite to her." The azure haired girl then looked at her hand, and remember those two firm, muscular arms that catch her. After she finished her personal flashback she turned as red as Natsu's Tabasco. Then, she rapidly shook her head and told herself, "What are you thinking Juvia? You can be should a pain sometimes!" And she continued her path to her house in deep thought. "Eh?" she stated as she quickly turned around. "Huh, Juvia thought someone was their..." But she thought nothing of it and went back home.

* * *

**The Next Day at School...**

"Okay, since we're doing the report thing there will be no homework from my class!"explained Glidarts-senesi. Many kids cheered at the comment. "Class dismissed for lunch!" And he walked away. As the Juvia and Gray were getting their lunches the were both pulled away by their friends. All their friends pulled them away to the fountain and dropped them.

"Ow..." they both said. Before they realized it, they were surrounded by their close friends.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO TELL US YOU WERE DATING?" they all said at the same time.

"...EH!" Juvia and Gray both said as their sweat dropped.

"Don't play dumb with!" smiled Lucy.

"We saw you guys having a date at 8island, then you two went to the library to work on that paper!" exclaimed Mirajane.

"I can't believe this icy idiot got a girlfriend before me!" complained Natsu.

"What did you say, Slanty-eyes?" yelled Gray.

"Ya heard me Droopy Eyes?" retorted Natsu. The two, then were at each other's necks, but the others were too focused on Juvia to care.

"Juvia, why didn't you tell me you were dating him! And why are you dating an exhibitionist!" cried Gajeel shaking her shoulders.

"J-J-J-Juvia is not d-" Juvia couldn't even finish her sentence because everyone was too busy questioning her. With all the commotion going on and the fact that she couldn't even say a word made Juvia** very **annoyed. "**JUVIA IS**** NOT DATING!**" she shouted a little too loud. A heads turned to the girl. Everyone was very surprised no one, not even her brother, has heard Juvia raise her voice like that.

"What she said" agreed Gray pointing at her.

"...Huh?" everyone said.

Gray and Juvia then explained everything and once they finished all the girls whined, "How boring~!"

And the boy's said, "Should of known."

"Oi...!" yelled the two.

* * *

After that little incident passed everyone went back to what they were previously doing. Then, before they knew it, it was already the day before the report was due. Many student's (, a.k.a Natsu and Lucy, ) were rushing to finish their projects. The stripper and (sort of) stalker were at the library. The two were behind a computer screen. Juvia sat in the chair tying, while Gray was standing beside her. "And, print!" she declared as she clicked on the print button. The printer began to print out their report. Both teens jumped in celebration.

"We're done!" he exclaimed, but in a whisper since their were in a library. Apparently, the happy teen got a little too happy, because he hugged Juvia tightly. This hug caused the royal blue eyed girl to flush. Gray realized what he was doing ,and immediately pulled away from the hug and apologized, "S-sorry I carried away..." as he turned away blushing.

"I-it's alright, Gray-san." stutter Juvia, who, of course, was still blushing. She quickly hurried to the printer and took out their report. "Juvia will take care of the paper until tomorrow. G-good bye Gray-san!" As she was about to leave Gray stopped her and said, "Wait, it's really late, do you want me to walk you home?"

"N-no Juvia is fine!" she said. She continued to blush and walked away, leaving Gray.

* * *

The tall lamp post flickered in the darkness. The bluenette was all alone now. She was walking home deep in thought. The only on her mind was Gray, Gray Fullbuster. He was nicer than she thought. She quickly shook her head rapidly and dismissed the thought. 'Gray-san... is still... a perverted... guy!' she convinced herself. While she continued to walk home two rough hands covered her mouth and wrapped around waist, which carried her to the alleyway near them.

* * *

**Cliffhanger~! Sorry it took so long T_T. All this week i have this really big test so it'll take me a little longer to update than usual... And because i'm lazy~! Anyway in the next chap. Juvia's past will be revealed ^w^ Srry if i'm a bad writer... Anyway plz review and give me a smile ;) thx **

**- Gray-Mochi :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx for waiting! The third chapter is here! And might i say u people r AWESOME! I luvs u guys! in the first day i updated the 2nd chap. my reviews doubled! i luv you guys! ^3^ I'm so pissed that I'm having trouble learning a new viola song though... Anyway Enjoy and Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Even in the darkest past, there is a spark of light. The spark of love... The spark of happiness... That spark will guide you to a bright future._**  
**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

The tall lamp post flickered in the darkness. The bluenette was all alone now. She was walking home deep in thought. The only on her mind was Gray, Gray Fullbuster. He was nicer than she thought. She quickly shook her head rapidly and dismissed the thought. 'Gray-san... is still... a perverted... guy!' she convinced herself. While she continued to walk home two rough hands covered her mouth and wrapped around waist, which carried her to the alleyway near them.

* * *

**Back to the Story...**

Juvia was smashed against the alley wall. Warm blood dripped from her delicate cheek. She had just realized that the attacker had cut her cheek with a pocket knife. The cold, rough hand gripped her throat tighter. She tried to free herself, but it just made it worst. "Heh, she's prettier in person!" cackled the attacker.

"Hey, don't grip to hard, we want her alive." ordered another voice. Juvia then became aware that there was more than one attacker. The alley was dark, but she could tell that the on that was choking her had light brown hair and had a scar on the side of his mouth. The second one behind he was a dirty blond and smoking a cigarette.

"I know, know!" complained the pissed off guy. Then he turned to Juvia and whispered into her ear. "Your quite a beauty, too bad I ha-"

"**Get the fuck off Juvia****! Bastard!**" yelled Juvia even though he was still choking her. She then kicked him in his private area. His grip loosen around her neck, but only for a second. The bluenette attempted to escaped, but he squeezed her sore neck even harder.

"You little bitch!" he grind his teeth. While his accomplice ,on the other hand, was bursting out in laughter.

"Th-That girl has guts! I like her!" the smoker said still laughing. "It's a shame that we're gonna have to put her up for ransom, though."

Juvia's eyes widened and her eyes became wet. 'Ran...som?' she thought.

"Well, I'll get over it. Come on l-" The cigarette was knock out of his damn mouth by a familiar dark haired exhibitionist's kick.

"Jin!" gasped the brunette. Jin was sent flying across the alley and he knocked over some trash cans in the progress. The man who was choking Juvia, let go of her and rushed to the stripper. The dark-blue eyed girl fell to her knees and started to cough violently. "Ya jackass!" he yelled as he threw a punch at Gray. Unfortunately for him Gray quickly dodged it and jabbed him right in the stomach. Now, both of the attackers were defeated and unconscious.

Once he knew for certain that the two were unable to move he quickly scolded to himself, "I knew I should have walked you home." and quickly ran to Juvia. "Oi, are you okay?" Juvia, who was still on her knees, was silent. "Hey, answer me!" he raised his voice while holding her shoulders.

"Ransom...Mo...ther...Fath...er..." she muttered. Her small lips were quivering, shaky tears escaped her tightly shut eyes, and her whole body was trembling. Gray's eye's widened, but then soften. He carefully picked her up and carried her bridal-style. The crying girl buried her head into his chest and her soft hands clenched his shirt. The striping teen then ran to her house. Luckily, since Gray had been over to her house one time to work on their report, he knew exactly where it was.

Once he arrived at the doorstep he hollered, "Hey! Gajeel, open this damn door!" as he banged on the door.

"Gray, is that you? What do you wa-" Gajeel stopped talking when he saw his little sister. Gajeel grabbed Gray's collar and said, "What the hell happened?"

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to take care of her!" he replied. Gajeel was silent, then nodded and allowed Gray to enter.

* * *

**After About 20 Minutes...**

The older brother came down the stairs. Gray, who was sitting on the living room couch and playing with Lily, asked, "How is she?"

"Other than that scratch on her cheek and some bruises on her neck, she's fine. Right now, she's asleep in her room." Gajeel answered as he sat beside Gray. He turned to the shirtless man and said with a serious look, "Now, let me repeat, what the hell happened?" Once the icy stripper explained everything, he told his classmate, "Gajeel, one more thing.."

"Hm, what is it?" he said while sipping some of his tea.

"Juvia said something strange once those guys we're beat. She said something about a ransom and her parents..." responded Gray.

Gajeel was silent for a moment then let out a big sigh. "I can't say I'm surprised. She was always bad at keeping a secret." he complained to himself.

"What are you talking about...?" Gray questioned with a hint of confusion in his expression.

"Do you really want to know why Juvia said all of those things?" The teen with piercings said with a serious tone.

Gray gulped before relying and thought it over, he then concluded, "Yeah."

"Sure, why not? I'll tell ya, but I bet Juvia gonna get pissed." Gajeel mused. "It all started six years ago. Back then we still lived in Oak Town. A man had just moved to the house next to our's. His name was Bora. At the time Juvia, who was only eleven, fell in love with that man. Though, it was just a little fantasy crush. Nevertheless Bora was able to maintain a good relationship with her parents, but I never liked him. Then after a month his true colors came out. One day he invited Juvia, and only her, to his home." Then Gajeel clenched his teeth and continued, "Juvia didn't tell her parents that she was going, but she told me. I protested and warned her that she shouldn't go. She went to visit him anyway." He then whispered to himself in a very quiet voice, "Maybe if I stopped that brat this wouldn't have happened."

"What was that?" Gray interrupted, not hearing Gajeel's comment to himself.

"No, nothing. Anyway, when Juvia visited that dickhead they played games and junk. At least, that's what she told me. According to Juvia they then played _Cops & __Robbers _or something like that. She told me that Bora had tied her up and said that she was supposed to be the robber's 'hostage'. He tied her hands up and covered her mouth. At first she thought it was fine, but then a few hours went by. Her parents were worried. I told them what Juvia told me. After that, we got a phone call for Bora... It was a call for ransom. As soon as they heard their daughter was being held as a hostage, they called the police. Soon, about five police cars surrounded Bora's house. At that time Bora came out with Juvia with a gun pointed at her heart. Both I and Juvia's mom were panicked, but Juvia's old man restrained us. And then, something **really **unexpected happened." Gajeel began to laugh a bit and said, "Juvia stomped Bora's foot so hard that she broke two of his toes. "

"R-really?" Gray said with terror and respect for Juvia.

"Yep." then Gajeel become serious again. "Anyway, Juvia took that opportunity to escape from him. She ran right into her mom's arms. Then that bastard started to shooting his gun like crazy. He ended up breaking four police car windows, injured three officer, and..." he hesitate, but resumed. "He shot both of Juvia's parents and killed them." The stripper's eyes widened. Gajeel turned looked down and stated, "Since then, Juvia always blamed herself for her parent's death and has been afraid to show her true feelings to others, except me. She even locked herself in a room for three days without food or water. I had to bust down the door to get her out. Ever since then she barely eat or went outside, causing her to grew up to be very weak. Afterwards, Jose Porla, the dean of Phantom Academy, took us in, and enrolled us into his school. Jose wasn't the nicest person to live with, but it was a living. Later, she began to get comfortable around other, but she always stayed away from men. I think it's because she doesn't trust them anymore, since Bora tricked her.

'That's why...!' Gray thought.

About three months ago Jose was arrested for an order of direct attack of Fairy Academy, you remember it, right?"

"...Yeah, I do." he replied remembering the huge fight between their schools.

"Principle Marakorv found us and helped us. He gave us money to start a new life, he got his friend, Porlyusica, to give us a discount on this house she was selling, and he enrolled us into his school. I'm grateful to him." revealed Gajeel. The red-eyed man turned to Gray and said, "So, that's that. Any questions?"

"I have two." answered the shirtless young man. "First, does anyone else know about this?"

"Other than you, me, and Principle Marakorv, I think Gildarts-sensei knows. No body else knows though." he responded while scratching his head.

"Okay, next question," he began to hold up the black cat and asked, "Why did you name him Lily?"

* * *

_It was a quiet spring day, a small drizzle cover the town and where it rained the most was at a tiny park. "Hey, she's here now." whispered a boy to his two friends. _

_"Man, now it's raining even harder!" complained another boy._

_"She so depressing and gloomy!" added the girl next to him._

_"Let's leave." suggested the first boy. And they three kids did leave. Over on the swing set, tucked in the corner of the park, sat a lonely little girl, no more than the age of five. The tiny, sad girl sat on the swing in the rain. All alone in the rain, she was used to that. She didn't swing, nor did she want to. Suddenly, she was pushed up. The little girl began to swing up and down. Once she finally stopped she turned around to see who had pushed her. A dark haired boy, who look like a year older perhaps, stood there.  
_

_"Oi, if you stay in the rain to long you'll catch a cold." the mysterious boy advised._

_"E-eh?" she stuttered while she began to blush. The boy started to stare intensely at her._

_"You look cute when you blush!" he smiled._

_"W-w-why a-are you t-t-t-talking to Ju-Juvia?" she turned away and continued, "J-Juvia is just a gloomy rain woman. The rain always follows Juvia. Juvia causes the r-"_

_"I don't think so." interjected the young boy. Juvia turned to the boy with questioning and surprisement. "Those kids and other people make the rain, not you. They blame you which makes you sad. When your sad the sky also becomes sad. That makes the rain!" To say the least, Juvia was stunned. "If you want the rain to go away, just be happy!"_

_"Be...happy..." said the fluster girl. "Juvia... Juvia will try that!" Juvia stood up with determination._

_The boy giggled and said, "Then I'll help you too! Meet me here tomorrow at the same time and we'll play!"_

_"Really?" she asked with a smile. He nodded and stuck his pinky out._

_ "I promise." Juvia hesitated, but also stuck her little finger out. Both fingers clutched each other. The boy let go and ran off. "See ya tomorrow, Juvia!" She nodded in agreement. She then realized she had not asked for his name._

_"What's your name?" she shouted back._

_The boy smiled and replied, "My name is-"_

* * *

_About a year has past, and now soft snow fell from the sad sky. Not only were cold snowflakes falling, but hot tears as well. Two young kids, one boy and one girl, were standing in the park. The boy had a stunned expression on and then he choked out, "Y-you're m-moving?"_

_Tears rolled down on the little girl's face as she said, "J-Juvia's parents a-are making h-her move to O-Oak town tomorrow..." Juvia's sobs became louder as she tried to wiped them away. There was a long silence, other than Juvia's crying._

_Finally, the boy spoke up, "Juvia... Please don't cry... I know! Juvia I'll be right back!" And so, the boy raced off leaving the tiny girl waiting. After about five minutes the boy returned with a royal blue box wrapped in a white ribbon. "I-I was saving this for your birthday next month, but since your leaving I thought I should give it to you now." He scratched his head in embarrassment as he handed her the gift. As the blue headed girl unwrapped the present she gasped. She slowly pulled out the two dangling chains. The first necklace was a sliver chain with a matching sliver sword. The second one was a locket with a gold chain. On the gold chain was a golden tear with sliver designs around it and a long keyhole. _

_"I-it beautiful." stutter Juvia. _

_Then the boy took the two pendants and explained, "This sliver one is for me and the gold one is for you!" He placed the golden necklace into Juvia's cupped hands._

_"Thank you. Juvia loves it! Juvia will always wear it!" she smiled sweetly. While she smiled she attempted to open the locket, but for a strange reason it wouldn't open. "Juvia thinks it's broken."_

_"No, silly! To open the locket you I just put my sword necklace into the keyhole and it'll open!" he admitted._

_"Oh, then please open!" replied Juvia as she held out the necklace._

_"Nope!" he said._

_"Huh?" she questioned._

_"Since you're leaving and all I'll only open it when we meet again!" grinned the boy._

_"We're gonna meet again!" exclaimed Juvia._

_"Yep!" he chuckled. "When we meet again I'll unlock the locket!"_

_"One question, why is it a sword and a teardrop? Why not just a lock and key?" she asked tilting her head._

_"Simple. This sword represents that I'll always protect you and I won't let you shed a tear, and that's represents the teardrop!"_

_ Suddenly, the young bluenette tightly hugged him and said, "Thank you... Juvia will miss you..." She felt her eyes watering again. _

_The boy hugged back and stated, "Yeah, me too... Good bye, Juvia."_

_Juvia pulled away from the hug and sobbed, "Good bye,-"_

* * *

"Kyaaa!" shrieked the blue haired teen. She waken to find herself in her bedroom on her bed. She looked under her blanket and to her surprise there was a black ball of fur there. Juvia picked up the cat and told herself, "Juvia needs to cut your nails." And as she put Pantherlily down, she felt a sharp pain. She then notice her neck was all bandaged up and there was also a small bandage on her cheek. Juvia suddenly remembered the incident yesterday with the attackers. Her gaze wondered to the necklace on her nightstand, and picked it up. "Juvia misses you..." she croaked as she held the locket tightly. "Juvia can't remember his name or what he looks like..." the sapphire eyed girl started, "...but Juvia will find him. Definitely!" When she was putting on her necklace her head turned to the clock. "10:30, huh." she stated. "Juvia sleeps a lot." The bluenette got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done she began too brush she teeth.

**.**

**.**

**.**

And then Juvia did a spit take making the mirror in front of her covered with spit and toothpaste. After she finished cleaning the mirror she quickly brushed her hair and raced downstairs. "Juvia is already two hours late for school! Why didn't Gajeel-kun wake Juvia up?" Luckily, she still had her school uniform from yesterday on. She hastily grabbed a blueberry muffin out of the refrigerator and ran to the door. As she ran through the living room she noticed a sheet of paper on the coffee table. Juvia picked it up and read it.

* * *

_Dear Juvia,_

_Today ya don't have to go to school today. I called the school and they accused you for the day. Take the day to relax. If your neck starts to hurt again, change the bandages and put on the pain relief lotion in the right-hand drawer in the bathroom. And don't worry about your report due today Gray took it home yesterday._

_P.S. I told Gray about your parents and everything._

_ - Gajeel_

* * *

Juvia dropped the sheet of paper when she read the 'P.S.' thing. She then screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK! GAJEEL-KUN!"

* * *

**Finally finished with the third chapter! Srry for any grammar of other errors! ^_^' And I'm also srry if i suck at writing the sad past part too! I hope i didn't make it cheesy! I bet you guys already know who the mysterious boy from Juvia's childhood is too! Anyway the next chap. is the vacation part! Random fact: Jin is a Japanese guy name that means gold!**

**Plz Review this Chapter and make me Smile! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry I took so long! I have a diease preventing me to update faster... It's called laziness, and i bet many others hane it too! So, anyway here's the fourth chapter! Thx to all the people who reviewed, alerted, and favorited! (Spoiler alert for those that haven't read Fairy Tail Chap. 282) FT chapter 282... Gray finally realized Juvia's feelings! Big Gruvia Milestone!;3 Disclamier: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Ah..." sighed a extremely bored bluenette. To say Juvia was bored was an understatement. She was pouting as she tired to think of something to do. Since Gajeel got her excused from school for the day, she had didn't have much to do. Juvia had already finished her weekend homework, cleaned the entire house, prepared Gajeel's and her own lunches for the next three days, and bought groceries for dinner too. She then let out a even bigger sigh. "Gajeel-kun... why did he tell Gray-san about...**it**..." she asked herself. Dressed in her pajama pants and a black tank top she turned and tossed on the living room couch in deep thought. After about one hour of questioning and thinking Juvia yelled in frustration, "Juvia doesn't care anymore!" She sighed for one last time and got up to do more chores. The timid, curled haired girl took a long hour to do the laundry, then another two hours to clean the waste land next to her bedroom, also known as Gajeel's room. After that she went to the bathroom and changed her neck bandages. Once she was completely finish with ALL the house chores she entered the kitchen and grabbed some flan pudding out of the fridge. She walked to the living room and jumped and the couch with a plate of pudding in one hand, and the TV remote in the other hand. As she watched the television she glanced at the clock. "It's already 5:30... Juvia knows that Gajeel-kun is serving a detention, but he's never been this late..." she complained with a mouth full of pudding. Like on cue the doorbell rang.

"Juvia! I forgot my keys can you open the door!" shouted a voice from the other side of the door. Juvia recognized that it was Gajeel's voice and quickly opened the door. The spoon ,that she was using to eat her flan, in her mouth dropped on to the floor when she opened the door. There, beside Gajeel (,whose eyes were twitching,) were Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Wendy, Mirajane, and Cana.

"JUVIA!" yelled all the girls as they jumped onto her.

"Are you okay? We Gajeel told us that you were attacked!" asked Erza who has been worried all day.

"Is your neck and cheek okay?" questioned Mira with a concerned look.

"Juvia is fine. W-why are you all here?" asked the shocked teenager glaring at her brother.

"Well they asked me why you weren't at school today... and I told them... Then they _insisted _that they should visit you." he said putting the emphasis on insisted.

"J-Juvia understands..." pitying her brother. She turned to the two guys still at the enterance "Then.. why are Natsu-san and Gray-san here?"

"I heard that the girls were coming to your place. I wanted to tag along because I always see the good looking bentos you make Gajeel and I want try some of your food too!" exclaimed Natsu with a huge grin.

"Is that the only reason why you came?" nagged his partner, Lucy. The pink headed boy nodded with a cheeky smile. Lucy sighed and when Juvia was finally released from her friends bear hugs she turned Gray for an answer.

"I just came to check on you." answered Gray while he scratched the back of his neck.

"You llllllllllike her~!" Wendy and Mirajane said rolling their L's.

"What are you talking about?" he said, not understanding the situation.

"Don't mind us~!" giggled Mirajane. The stripper shrugged it off.

"Whatever!" loudly complained Gajeel. "Now, since you all see that Juvia is fine, leave."

"Gajeel-kun! Don't be rude! They're our guests." lectured Juvia.

"Yeah!" agreed Natsu. "I still want to try some of Juvia's cooking too!"

Gajeel turned to the energetic pinkette and yelled, "I don't give a-"

"**GAJEEL-KUN~!**" called Juvia with a touch of malice in her voice. Gajeel hesitantly turned around to face his sister. "Gajeel-kun, Juvia still has to deal you later from telling _you know who _about _you know what_ !"

"H-h-hai!" obeyed her shuddering brother.

Juvia then turned to face her guest, who were sweating nervously, and politely asked, " Since you're all here, why don't you stay for dinner!"

"Now your talking!" shouted Natsu in excitement. He then got smacked by Erza for being rude.

"Juvia we would love to stay for dinner... but..." started Levy.

"Are you sure you want to feed all of us? I mean that's nine people and I think Natsu will want about five more serving too." warned the class president.

"Yeah.. and do you have any booze or sake!" grinned Cana.

"Erza-san it's fine! You guys will just owe Juvia one. And sorry Cana-san I'm using some sake for the dinner." she said.

"Okay if you're sure..." replied Erza.

"Everyone, please relax in the living room while Juvia cooks dinner!" smiled Juvia as she entered the kitchen.

"I'll help." offered Mirajane.

"No, no, no. Mira-san is a guest! Please relax, Juvia will cook by herself!" insisted the determined bluenette.

"But you're injured and-" Wendy said.

"Juvia is fine. It's just her neck anyway, and it doesn't hurt that much as before." Most of them tried to persuaded her, but her mind was set on cooking dinner by herself.

* * *

** After About Only 10 minutes Later...**

"Juvia is finished!" she called from the kitchen wearing an apron. Soon, everyone entered the kitchen. "Juvia has made Sukiyaki!" **(A/N: Sukiyaki is a Japanese Beef hot pot.) **At the table there was a large pot of beef and vegetable.

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Natsu running to his seat.

"It looks... hot..." complained Gray.

"No Shit Sherlock." retorted Gajeel.

"This has sake in it?" asked Cana with a smirk, drinking from her canteen filled with a 'certain drink'.

"Yep, but only a little bit and it's very weak." Juvia answered.

"Whatever! Hell yeah!" exclaimed the drunkard mimicking Natsu. Soon, everyone took their seats at the table. Juvia was the last one to take her seat, and she noticed that she had to sit next to the stripper that we all know and love, Gray. Once she sat down she began to worry.

'Gray-san... Now that he knows... he'll probably pity Juvia or avoid her.' she thought. As they all began to eat she realized she had worried for nothing. Gray didn't act different, instead he acted like usual.

"Gray put your pant back on!" scolded the petite bookworm.

"EH...! How did...?" he said to himself as he hastily put his pant back on.

"By the way," started Erza. "this is a delicious dinner."

"Yeah , your cooking is awesome!" praised the immature pinkette.

"You're flattering Juvia... Juvia is not as good as Mira-san though." modestly mumbled Juvia.

"I think it's pretty good too!" added Mirajane.

"Have more self confidence in yourself. " advised Gray while finishing up his dinner.

"H-hai." said Juvia.

"By the way... Natsu?" interrupted the blonde teen.

"Yeah, what is it Lucy?" replied the fiery boy with a mouth full of beef.

"Please...Please tell me you gave Gildarts-sensei the report today like I told you..."

"..." Natsu stayed silent.

"Natsu...!" said Lucy suspiciously. He suddenly got up and gobbled down the rest of his food. Then dashed out of the home. "Natsu! Where do you think you're going!"

"To Cana's house!" yelled back natsu as he ran.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you idiot!" shouted Lucy getting up from the table. She soon went after her partner.

"They better not mess up my house." sighed Cana.

"They're like a old marry couple~!" grinned the whitenette. Everyone else nodded and continued dinner.

* * *

**After One Week...**

It was a warm Friday afternoon. They were about to transition to second period when their homeroom teacher stopped them. "Hold on," started Gildarts. "Principal Makarov is going to announce the four pairs that will be going to Akane Resort." Many mumbles and whispered went flying across the room. "Okay, okay quiet down. Everyone head to the auditorium, and sit with your partners when you get there." The students obeyed and headed out. Juvia soon arrived at the noisy auditorium. The shy royal blue eyed girl scanned the large room for Gray. She then found him. He waved at her to come over to him.

Once she had arrived before him, Gray greeted with a small smile, "Hi, I saved a seat for you."

"Thanks." she smiled back. She took a seat next to Gray. On her right side Erza sat down followed by her parnter Wendy. Then, about ten minutes passed and the auditorium was loud students trying to guess who had won. A teacher came up to Erza and whispered something to her.

"I'll be right back. I have to take care of some stuff as class president." Erza said as she left. Both Gray's and Juvia's eyes followed her. They both saw the scarlet hair teen walk up on stage.

"Juvia, cover your ear!" ordered Gray who was already covering his ears.

"Why?" questioned Juvia.

"Just do it!" he said like he knew something was going to happen. The bluenette did as he told and she noticed that some others were covering their ears as well.

"**SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS!**" screamed the student body president from the stage podium. Her loud voice echoed in the room. Erza's shout cause the whole room to go silent, and some students fainted.

The principal coughed to get the rooms attention and turned to Erza to say, "Thank you, Erza."

"Anytime." she smiled. Erza walked back to her original seat between Wendy and Juvia.

The principal then walked up to the podium and announced, " Well, now that we all calmed down, let's get down to business." He held up an envelope. "In this envelope are the names of the eight students that will be traveling to Akane Resort!" The students cheers could be heard from twenty mile away.

"Tell us who won Gramps!" yelled the always fired up Natsu.

"Okay, settle down, settle down." said the principal. The crowd of students went silent except for some whispers and mumbles. He then opened the sealed envelope. "The first pair that will be going to the resort is...Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell for their essay on Web Valley!" Many rows of cheers and clapping roared through the school.

"We did it Erza-san!" smiled the innocent kid. Erza nodded in approval.

"Good job, you two!" congratulated Juvia.

"Yeah, you guys did great." added Gray. Once everyone quieted down by a fraction Makarov announced the next pair.

"The next two lucky kids are... Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden for their paper on Crocus!" called their carefree principal. Juvia looked over to her brother and his partner on the other side of the room. She giggled when she realized that Gajeel was frozen stiff when he heard he name. On the other hand, Levy was celebrating and jumping like crazy.

"We won! We won!" squealed the small bookworm.

"The next pair is... Whoa I didn't see this coming!" laughed the principal which confused the students. "The pair is... Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel for their report on Hargeon Town!"

"Oh, heck yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled from his seat. He got up and stand on his seat to laugh triumphantly.

"Natsu! Sit that useless ass of yours down! Gramps ain't finished yet!" shouted Gray.

"You wanna go, perverted-snow cone!" glared Natsu.

"Sure, Tabasco Idiot!" retorted Gray without his pant like always. As the two rivals were about to struggle each other the ever so passionate Erza stopped them in there tracks with one smack.

"Quiet down and listen to Principal Makarov!" dictated the frighting Erza.

"Aye..." they both yelped in unison.

"Now, the last pair that is going to the resort is..." the old man continued like nothing happened. "Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser for their report on Mt. Haboke!"

"You and Juvia are going to Akane! Gray-san!" grinned Juvia as she crouched down to tell Gray, who was on the floor in pain from Erza's smack.

"Awesome..." moaned the pantless guy in pain.

"And since all of you are in the same homeroom, I decided to pick Gildarts-sensei to accompany you all to Akane!" revealed the elderly man.

"Ah, hell yes!" exclaimed the teacher who quickly stood up straight again. Some people laughed and Cana face palmed.

"Anyway, the students who will be going must meet me after school to get the information for the tr-"

And out of no where two students began to fight. "A fight? I gonna join!" shouted the excited pinkette. Suddenly and chair went flying and hit Gray right in the face.

"Oi! Who did that!" demanded the furious stripper. He quickly stood up causing Cana's canteen to spill.

"The fuck, Gray!" cursed Cana. Once she got up she accidentally stepped on Erza foot. This caused her to drop her phone , which she was using to text her boyfriend, Jellal. Once it hit the ground the phone broke.

While a malicious aura cover Erza she cursed, "**No bitch or bastard is leaving until someone dies!**" The infamous Titania came out and plumbed everything in sight.

While all of this was happening a teacher said, "Principal Makarov, don't you think we should stop them?"

"Leave those brat be." laughed the principal. "Just make sure Erza doesn't go overboard..."

And while all of this was happening Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, and some other girls were hiding in the back row in safety. Lucy sigh, Levy uncomfortably laughed, Wendy was busy daydreaming about the resort, and Juvia watched those barbaric students beat each other up. Which to her, was pretty amusing.

* * *

**And that's the fourth chap! i was planning to write more but i got lazy, srry! I hoped you enjoyed it! Now you know who's going to Akane! I'm sorry if my grammars bad or if i made any errors! ^x^**

**Plz leave a little review!**


	5. Chapter 5

** The fifth chapter is here! And don't worry this chap. has a lot more romance! Thx to all the kind reviews and silent readers who alerted or favorited! Sorry if I suck at writing or if I any errors. This is the longest chapter i have ever wrote and to me it's a lot! I've been working on this for a long time so i hope you enjoy! **

**Note: I'm not sure if it's Ur or Ul. Even though I used Ul in my last story, I'm gonna use Ur in this one cuz that's what ft wikia said . Same goes for the other names! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_What lies behind us... What lies before us... They're only small things compared to what lies within us._

* * *

"Gajeel-kun~!" called her brother. "Are you done packing?" Juvia was standing by the front door in a pure white spaghetti strap dress with a cerulean cardigan and, of course, she had her golden necklace underneath.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec! Um.. You go ahead out outside! I'll be right out!" he yelled from his room. And so, Juvia went ahead and went outside to wait for her brother. After about five minutes later Gajeel came out with hid luggage. He wore a plain grey T-shirt with a black jacket over it.

"Did you take Lily to Totomaru-san's house yesterday?" she asked.

"Yep." Gajeel stated plainly. "We're going to Magnolia Station, right?" he asked while he scratched his head with slight discomfort.

"Yeah... Juvia still wonders why Gajeel-kun suddenly become so nauseous on vehicles." she puzzled.

"Come on, let's get this over with..." groaned Gajeel. Then they called a cab and were off to the train station.

* * *

**At the Station...**

Both the siblings had just arrived at the station. Juvia was carrying Gajeel on her shoulder and comforted him, "It's okay Gajeel! We're here at the train station, and once the train ride is over, it'll be all over!" The nauseous young man just replied with a groan.

"Juvia~! Gajeel~! Over here!~" a petite voice called them. The bluenette looked up and saw her friends standing by one of the station's clock post. **(A/N: ****I'm not really good with the types of clothing and junk.. So sorry if i suck.) **Erza was there, and wearing a Heart Kreuz top with skinny jeans. She was also holding a wagon piled high with baggage. Next to her was Wendy who was in a small pink dress with her hair in a long ponytail. Levy, who was the one that called them, was there to. She was in a bright sundress with her hair held up with a headband. Gildarts was there as well in a pair of plain jeans and T-shirt under old, brown coat. Lastly, there was Gray. He was wearing a white jacket with a dark, red violet shirt and baggy cargo pants. In his ear's were some headphones. When Juvia saw him she couldn't help but blush. Juvia and Gajeel were both greeted when they walked over.

"Um, where is Natsu-san and Lucy-san?" questioned Juvia.

"I'm sure they'll be here. Natsu is probably giving Lucy a hard time." sighed Erza.

"Huh?" puzzled Juvia tilting her head.

"**NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING INTO THAT DEATH TRAP YOU CALL A TRAIN!**" that large shout echoed. All heads turned to the source of the shriek. There, by the enterance, was Lucy pulling Natsu by the muffler trying her best to get him into the station. Before any of them could do or say something Erza stomped over there anad knocked him out.

"He'll be less noisier this way." she informed Lucy.

"Y-yeah..." stutter Lucy.

"Okay," started their teacher. "now that everyone is here let's get going. We've got a long two hour train ride ahead of us." Suddenly both the pink head boy and the long black haired boy perked up. They then made a run for it. Unfortunately, Erza caught them and dragged the two into the train.

"Juvia hopes Gajeel-kun and Natsu-san will be okay." said Juvia with concern.

"Don't worry Juvia-san. I'll give them both one of my Troia pills!" offered Wendy, who was very pleased that she could help her friends.

"What's a Troia pill?" asked Gray who was just joining the conversation.

"They're just pills that help motion sickness." explained the helpful, shy girl. And so, all of them entered the vessel and were off to the resort.

* * *

**At the Resort...**

The teens were in the lobby talking (,or arguing,) while Gildarts was at the front desk getting their room keys. "I've got our room keys. Let's go." They all handed their luggage to the bellhops (, it took ten bellhops just for Erza's stuff).

When a bellhop tried to get one of Wendy's bags she immediately picked it up and said, "I'll be taking this one!"

Once they began to walk to the elevator both Natsu and Gajeel backed up.

"No,no,no,no,no,no, and **NO**!" complained Natsu nervously.

"We ain't going in that thing!" Gajeel added.

"What's with you two?" questioned Levy.

"That elevator carries us so isn't it t-transportation." concluded the horrified pinkette.

"Really, you two..!" growled Lucy who was clearly annoyed by this.

"We'll just take the stairs!" Natsu suggested while Gajeel nodded.

Before Erza could knock them out, Gray interrupted, "I guess you guys are just a bunch of weakling after all."

"Huh?" both boys said in unison.

"Well I'm just saying that you two are so afraid of a five minute elevator ride. It's sad, really." said Gray mockingly. The clever stripper winked at Juvia and she got the message.

"Y-yeah! Juvia is disappointed in Gajeel-kun! Being afraid of this, is just pathetic! Maybe Juvia should find a different brother." added the bluenette.

"What the hell, Juvia!" Gajeel raged.

"Well, if the Icy Bastard is going I'm going!" retorted Natsu trying to prove himself.

"Me too!" agreed the stubborn crimson eyed teen. The two stomped into the elevator. The rest of the group smiled at Gray and Juvia for their great plan.

* * *

**Five Minutes Laters...**

The elevator opened to the fifth floor. Once the door opened it showed both Natsu and Gajeel collapses on the floor. "That five minutes was hell!" groan Gajeel.

"Never again, I'm taking the stairs next time." grunted Natsu in agreement.

"Lucy, Levy since their your partners carry them." order Gildarts. Both girls sighed and carried both boys on their shoulders. After a couple of minutes they were good to go. Soon, they arrived at their rooms.

"We only have two room?" blurted Gray.

"Yep," the teacher opened the door to the room on the left. "this is the girls bedroom." The room had six beds, three on one side, and three on another. Some night stands were there as well. There was also a large balcony that overlooked the sea.

"Wow..." grinned the bookworm.

"The mine and the boy's room is right through this door." stated Gildarts.

"Our rooms are connected?" asked Gray.

"Yep." answered Gildarts. "The boy's room has four beds, enough for us. As for the girl's room we'll be using that sixth bed for the cats to share."

"...Cats?" questioned Erza, Lucy, Levy, Gray and Juvia in harmony.

All eyes were looking at Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"You didn't tell them?" sighed their teacher.

"We might as well show them." pointed out Wendy. The two boys followed Wendy as she got her bag she had personally carried. The bag was already slightly open and once she had opened it entirely three fur balls jumped out. One of the cats was white and sat prestigious style on the bed. The black cat was all too familiar to Juvia. The last cat was... blue?

"Gajeel-kun! Why in the world did you bring Lily!" exclaimed Juvia.

"W-well I thought he would be lonely with Totomaru so I..." said Gajeel scratching his neck.

"Wait, Juvia knows! Gajeel-kun would have miss Lily. Is Juvia right?" snickered Juvia.

"Dose the resort even allow pets?" questioned Erza.

"Um, does anyone else see the blue cat or is it just me?" said Lucy.

"The blue cat is mine! He's name is Happy!" grinned Natsu while holding up his cat.

"Meow, Aye! Meow!~" purred Happy.

"Calm down, as long as we hide them we'll be fine." explained Wendy. "Oh, and this white cat is Carla."

"Yeah! Let's go to the beach!" yelled Natsu in excitement.

"Sure, why not?" grinned Erza. Abruptly, all the men were pushed into their room.

"No peeking!" all the girls said in unison.

* * *

"Levy-chan, do you have a hair tie I could use?" asked the blond young girl.

"Yeah, here." said Levy handing her the hair tie. Lucy, who was in a pale pink bikini with her hair in pigtails, was finally done changing. Levy was wearing a yellow striped two piece swimsuit, and was done as well. Wendy was wearing a floral orange two piece with her hair still in a ponytail. Erza wearing her usual black bikini, had her hair loose.

"Where's Juvia?" asked the class president.

"She's in the bathroom changing." answered Lucy. Like on cue, Juvia stepped out of the bathroom in a school swimsuit.

They were all silent for a moment until Erza broke the silence and said, "Um, Juvia why are you wearing...that?"

"This is the only bathing suit Juvia owns." the deep blue eye teen said like it was normal.

"This won't do. Um... Ah-ha!" Erza began to dig one of her bags. "Here it is!" The passionate red head held up a blue string bikini. "Wear this. I bought this a long time ago and I think it'll look better on you than me."

"Erza-san I can't accept th-" Juvia was cut off by her friends.

"Take it!" smiled Erza.

"We'll be waiting outside! You've got five minutes~!" chimed in Levy. The girls all walked out of the room and left Juvia alone.

* * *

**Another Five Minutes Later...**

"Juvia-san are you finished? The boys are waiting." called Wendy.

"Here, move aside." Lucy stepped forward and kneeled.

"What are you planning to do, Lu-chan?"

She held out a credit card. "I can open any door, window or gate there is with this little guy." And in ten seconds the door swung open. There in the room, was Juvia in the blue swimsuit with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Juvia, you look amazing!" complimented Levy.

"I knew it looked better on you." approved Erza.

"T-thanks.." stuttered Juvia.

"Juvia-san you look wonderful! You might want to take off your necklace though." advised the smart, young girl.

"W-why?" frowned he concerned bluenette.

"Well, since your necklace is a bit large for you, you might lose it when you swim." answered Wendy. Juvia wanted to argue, but couldn't and agreed. They all went to the lobby to meet up with the boys.

* * *

**In the Lobby...**

As the girls were walking into the lobby, they could see the boy waiting for them. Gajeel was in his black trunks while Natsu was in his trunks and in a fiery red open button shirt. With his muffler wrapper around his head. Gray, however, in his blue trunk was also wearing a tank top. (Which covered his beautiful abs, unfortunately.) "Took ya long en-" Gajeel and the other boys were annoyed since the girls were taking so long, but once they took a look at them, they stopped in their tracks. Gray let out a small nosebleed, Natsu drooled a bit, and Gajeel's mouth was wide open.

"Okay, pervs stop yer staring and let's go!" scolded Gildarts. "You kids can go to the beach while I relax in my room." With that Gildarts left the teens to do as they pleased.

"Well, let's go!" ordered Erza

"Hai!" everyone replied.

* * *

Once they had arrived at the beach everyone was excitingly enjoying themselves. Juvia, however, was pretty bored. "Ah..." sighed Juvia while lazily floating on the water.

Erza, who was on a inflatable pool lounger, noticed her friends loud sigh and said, "What's wrong Juvia? You okay?"

"Yeah... It's just that Juvia is bored..." whined Juvia as she pouted.

"Eh? I would think you would have the most fun on the beach, since you are the captain of the swim team and all." stated Levy while holding a beach ball.

"That's the reason. Juvia likes the water, but Juvia is just used to the water that's all. Anyway, Juv-" the bluenette couldn't finish her statement.

"**Kyaaaa!**" the lounger Erza was on was suddenly flipped over, sending her into the water. Erza emerged from the water spiting out the salt water in her mouth. A familiar, mischievous pinkette also emerged from the water. The person was nothing other than, Natsu.

"Hahaha! Take that Gray! Boy, you scream like a gir-" Natsu stopped his laughter once his notice that he had the wrong person. "E-Er-Erza...! That was meant for Droopy Eyes not you! I'm sorry!" the salmon haired boy tried to apologizes.

"Natsu...!" Erza hollered. Her smile was as demonic as her voice. "How about we go para sailing!" And, of course, she did not wait for an answer and dragged Natsu away. While everyone else laughed.

* * *

Eventful days passed. On one of the days hey went on to an amusement park (, where both Gajeel and Natsu foolishly went on a roller coaster and lost their lunches). They also went to a fancy resturant on another day (, but Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Erza managed to destroy it). They also did many other fun thing as well. Before they knew it, it was the second-to-last day of their vacation.

* * *

**In the Evening...**

The sky was painted in a faint orange. It was the second-to-last day of their vacation. Gildarts was in the boy's suite ordering room service as usual. Everyone else was on the beach. Erza, Gray, and Levy were playing against Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy in a game of volley ball. Both Lucy and Juvia were sitting on the sand watching their friends. "Hey, Juvia, how about we go and explore." asked the blonde girl next to her.

"Explore?" questioned the azure hair teen.

"Yeah, you know, just look around and stuff! They probably won't notice that we're gone, since they're so focus on the game." smiled Lucy who was referring to their friends.

Juvia thought for a moment then responded, "Sure." Quietly, both girls tiptoed passed their friends and started to explore. They saw and found many things while they walked down the beach. They saw thing like sea snails and sea shells to lost jewelry. Suddenly, Lucy stopped and crouched down to pick something up.

"Look! It's a crab!" she smiled as she showed Juvia the small crustacean. "It reminds me of my hair stylist!"

"R-really..." stuttered Juvia also crouching down. Lucy then placed the tiny crab into her purse. "What are you doing, Lucy-san?"

"I'm gonna put this little guy in Natsu's pants!" snickered Lucy.

"Lucy-san, that might not be a good..." Juvia trailed off as she noticed at the end of the beach there was a cliff.

"Juvia~! Earth to Juvia~! Hello~!" called Lucy trying to get her friend's attention. "What are you looking at?" Juvia stood up and turned to Lucy looking directly in her chocolate colored eyes.

She then said, "Lucy-san, let's go over there." The bluenette pointed at the end of the beach.

Lucy grinned and replied,"Sure, why not?" And with that, the two girls walked down to the end of the beach. It was somewhat a long walk, but in a few minutes they were at the cliff. The cliff was much higher and bigger than the two had thought. Then, Juvia noticed the tall shrubs surrounding the bottom of the cliff. She stepped forward and began to push aside the shrubs. "O-oi, Juvia, what are you doing?" Juvia remained silent. She was too focused on removing the troublesome shrubs to respond. Finally, after Juvia moved the plants a small path was revealed.

"Let's follow it!" grinned Juvia in excitement. Lucy replied with a nod and they were off. Juvia didn't know why she was so excited, nor did she care. It had been a long time since she had felt this way, and yet for her it was so...nostalgic. The short path lead the two curious girls to a worn down set of stairs carved into the side of the cliff.

"Someone must have carved it a long time ago." guess Lucy. Slowly and carefully, Juvia stepped onto the stair case and began to climb it. Lucy stood there while Juvia continued the climb the high stair case.

Once the curled hair bluenette had arrived at the top of the crag she called her blonde friend, "Lucy-san~! Please come up here~! Juvia must show you something~!"

Lucy hesitated, but then sighed, "Oh, what the heck! I'm coming~!" With a smile, Lucy was off climbing the stair case. Once at the top of the stairs, Lucy was exhausted. "Ah, ah... Wow, I need to work out more..." When she looked up she saw Juvia standing in front of her. The golden haired teen walked towards her friend, and before she could ask her anything, she had found her the answer. In front of the two girls was the golden orb sinking in the sky. The orange and gold covered the sun and the sky like a blanket. A faint pink was layered on top and then a dark purple surrounded all of the beautiful colors. What made the whole scene even more spectacular was that the sparkling ocean reflected the sunlight.

"Lucy-san, isn't it pretty." whispered Juvia to the girl next to her. Lucy just replied with a nod. They both were silent for moment to soak in the scenery. Juvia felt her eyes water. She knew why she felt so nostalgic. This sunset was like the sunset she saw with **that** boy. The boy who was her first friend, her first love. When she was still a child, she and the boy would play in the park until their parents called them. On some days they would see a sunset much like this one. The bluenette reached into her pocket in her shorts, and pulled out her special gold necklace. She then put the necklace on and tucked it underneath her T-shirt.

"Juvia." Lucy's voice snapped her out of her though. "We should get going. The others might notice that we're gone. Besides, it's kinda dangerous up here."

"Yeah, Juvia agr-"

"Well, look what we have here!" a laughing voice interrupted the moment. Both girls turned around to find six men behind them. Juvia's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the first two boys in the group. The first one had light brown hair and a scar on the side of his mouth. The other one she recognized was a dirty blond who was smoking a cigarette.

"I didn't except to see you here, Juvia, and who is the pretty blonde next to you?" smirked the smoking teen.

"Juvia, do you know these people?" asked Lucy worryingly, who was slightly behind Juvia.

Juvia clenched her hands into a fist and replied angrily, "The two in front are the men who attacked Juvia. Juvia suspects that the four others are their friends."

Jin, the blonde smoker, lit another cigarette and after exhaled in the tobacco he ordered, " Do it." Before either girl could react, the four lackeys pinned them down on the cold, rocky floor.

"L-let us go!" demanded Lucy who was struggling to escape.

"Sorry, Miss, but we can't do that." the scarred brunette told Lucy with a smirk. Then both of the two thugs walked towards the pale, blue haired woman. "We're gonna put both of you up for ransom, but before we do..."

"My friend and I would like to repay you for the last time." continued Jin.

Juvia was paler than usual. It wasn't because her two attackers were in front of her, or the fact that she might be put up for ransom. It was because she was... angry with herself. She felt like a burden again. She was a burden to her loved ones, again. Just like when she was a child, a naive and helpless child. She swore on her parents grave she wouldn't be a burden to the people she loved! She hated this feeling, being helpless and alone. Juvia closed her eyes tightly, she had made up her mind. This time she was not going to be a helpless girl. She wasn't going to freeze in fear like last time! She was at least try to get help. Her mouth quivered in hesitation, but then she screamed, "**GRAY-SAN! GAJEEL-KUN!**" Everyone flinched when she shouted so loudly.

Lucy quickly shook off her fear and did the same and yelled, "**NATSU! ERZA!**"

"Shut the fuck up! You little bitches!" cursed the pissed off thug. The brunette kicked Juvia right in her side.

"Juvia!" Lucy gasped in horror.

"You should be quiet like a good little girl. Jun already pissed, and you do not want to piss him off anymore." advised Jin who was referring to the brunette. Nevertheless, Juvia continued to shout her friends names despite Jun's kicks.

* * *

**Back to the Others...**

"Oi, time out!" called Natsu as Erza was about to serve the ball.

"Natsu-san, is something wrong?" asked Wendy.

"I thought I heard Lucy call my name." puzzled the destructive pinkette.

"Now that the Flaming Idiot mentions it... I thought I heard someone call my name too." added Gray.

"Same here." agreed Gajeel.

"Really boys," Erza started. "don't be silly. Lucy is sitting right there with Juv-" The Student Body President stopped talking when she turned to find the two girl gone.

"..." everyone was silent for a moment. Then they heard another wail.

"This is not good." declared Levy. "Lu-chan and Juvia might be in trouble."

Erza sighed then said, "Fine, Wendy and Levy, you two let Gildarts-sensei that we're off to find Lucy and Juvia. Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray, you guys will go with me to find them." And with that, they were off. As they walked the stressed red head muttered to herself, "Seriously, I bet they were just exploring and then they got lost somewhere." The four of them walked and searched for a while.

Suddenly, Gajeel barked, "Hey, I think I see Juvia up on that cliff!"

"Yeah, I see Lucy too!" agreed Natsu.

"How the fuck can you see them all the way up there?" said the exhibitionist who was squinting his eyes to see the girls.

"What I want to know is, why are they up there in the first place!" raged Erza.

"Calm down, Erza. Let's just go get them." suggested the stripper.

"Wait a sec, I think I see some other people up there!" added Natsu.

"What!" shouted Erza. As she began to run she hollered, "Hurry up, you morons! They might be in trouble!"

"A-aye!" the three stuttered in fear. All four began to run and as they got closer to the cliff they could see the people with the girls, and how the girls were pinned down.

Gray to began grind his teeth in anger once he saw on of the attackers kicking Juvia. "Oi, the two guys standing are the ones who attacked Juvia!"

"Really, Gray?" asked Erza. Gray replied with a nod. Then Erza grinned and continued, "Good, all the more reasons to kick their asses!"

* * *

"Hey, Aniki I think I heard some people." one of lackeys said who was referring to Jin. Before anyone could respond a four figures punched the four lackeys that were holding down both Juvia and Lucy. Their stood Erza and Gajeel behind Gray and Natsu who were crouching down to help the girls.

"Lucy, are you okay?" asked Natsu who looked very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Juvia might be hurt. That guy kicked really hard in her side!" croaked Lucy.

"What!" shouted Gray and Gajeel angrily in unison.

"J-Juvia is fine." she stuttered trying to sound convincing. Gray didn't believe it for a second. He quickly lifted up her shirt half way. You could see the purplish colored bruise on her side.

"It looks like you have a bruised rib...!" gulped the shocked stripper.

"Ya bastards got some guts hurting my little sis!" hissed the angered, crimson eyed teen.

"Looks like it's time for punishments." growled Erza as she cracked her knuckles.

And all hell broke loose in a flash.

Natsu brought Lucy and Juvia to the wider and safer part of the cliff. He then began to fight one of the lackeys. Gray was also fighting one of the minions, while Gajeel was fighting Jin. Erza, however, was fighting two of the thugs at the same time. As the injured bluenette watched her friends fight, she felt something... or someone was missing. She then realized, where was the man who hurt her, Jun? Juvia looked back and forth trying to find him. Suddenly, she spotted him. The brunette was behind Gray holding up a pocket knife. Since Gray was preoccupied with fighting one of the other thugs, he didn't notice Jun behind him. Jun was about to stab the exhibitionist, and with thinking another though, Juvia rushed between the fights. She grabbed Jun's arm before he stabbed Gray. "You little bitch! Get the hell out of my way!" he cursed as he struggled to get his arm free from her grip.

"Juvia will not!" declared Juvia as she held on to his arm. He swung his arm back and forth trying to get her off of him. After a few more swings Juvia lost her balance and let go of his arm. Normally, Juvia would have quickly regained her balance, but her bruised rib wince in pain when stumbling back. As a result, Juvia stumbled back and fell off the cliff.

"**JUVIA~~~~~~~!**" shrieked Lucy as she saw her friend plummet to her doom. As she fell her wavy, blue hair was flying everywhere. Tears were flowing out of her eyes and into the skies. Juvia was in too much shock to scream. She wasn't ready to die yet, nor did she want to die yet. There were so many things that she wanted to do. She wanted to go to Lucy's sleepover next week. She wanted to sew a new dress for Wendy's birthday. She wanted to learn fencing from Erza. She wanted to cook a new dish for Gajeel. She wanted to get a perfect score on her next exam. She wanted to get to know Gray. She... She wanted to find that boy. Juvia shut her eyes tightly getting ready for the impact.

'Gray-san.. Gray-san... Gray-san...!'

The bluenette bit her lip, then she let out a wail, "**GRAY**!" Also most immediately, something jumped off the cliff and dived towards her. As the figure came closer to her, her eyes widened. She recognized the person.

"Yo, you called?" smirked the lovable stripper.

"G-Gr-Gray-san!" stuttered Juvia. Blush was painted all over her face when she realized that she had just called him.

"Grab my hand!" Juvia bravely nodded. She extended her arm and he did as well. At first when they tried to grab each others hand they didn't meet. However, once they tried again, they're fingers entwine. He quickly pulled Juvia towards him and hugged her tightly. Which caused her head to be buried in Gray's chest (, not that she minds). "Hold on tight! I'll always protect you!"

'_I'll always protect you' _

Juvia's eye widened as she remembered those words. The stunned Juvia looked up and saw that he too was wearing a necklace, a silver one at that. "...Gray...sama?" The exhibitionist's eyes widened as he heard what the girl said. Juvia tried to look for the pendant on the necklace and Gray tried to respond, but it was too late. Both Gray and Juvia were submerged in the ocean water headfirst.

As the bubbles cleared, Gray opened his eyes and suddenly felt a horrible pain on his arm. He then realized that his arm had a huge cut on it. The salty water made the wound sting even more. 'I must have hit one of those jagged rocks or something.' he thought. The stripper finally became aware of the fact that Juvia wasn't in his arms. Gray looked back and forth, and he saw her about a few feet away. With the bluenette's bruised rib it was a bit painful for her to swim. He quickly swam towards, and once he had got her, he began to swim up.

* * *

**Back on the Cliff...**

All the fighting had stopped once Juvia and Gray plunged into the sea. "Juvia... Gray..." whispered the horrified blonde as she covered her mouth with both her hands and was on the verge of tears. Gajeel clenched his hands, forming fists.

And like she read his mind, Erza said, "Don't you dare jump too, Gajeel." Everybody turned to face the scarlet haired teen. "Gray will protect Juvia with out fail. So, let's clean up here." A dark, malice aura surrounded Erza. "As student body president of Fairy Academy, I have three jobs. One. I must maintain Fairy Academy's reputation. Two. I must protect the students of Fairy Academy." She then turned to face the hooligans that attacked her friends, which made them flinch. "You jackasses have attacked not only two students of Fairy Academy, but also my close friends. By doing so you have mocked the name of our school. So, I have failed to do two of my jobs because of you. Which leads us to my final job. Three. To thoroughly punish anyone who hurt the student or school," she then pulled out an iron pipe out and her tank top and resumed, "**and send them to the darkest pit of hell**!"

"EEHHHHHHHH!" everyone around her screamed.

"Where the fuck did you get an iron pipe?" yelped one of the thugs. Gajeel and Natsu, who were near the edge of the cliff, quickly ran to the wider side of the cliff with Lucy.

While the two boys hid behind Lucy in fear, she then tried to reason, "E-Erza, calm down. We don't want to do anything rash-"

"Take that, ya bastards!" cursed Erza completely ignoring Lucy. The raging Titania swung the pipe nonstop, making the thugs cry and her friends tremble. Once Titania had calmed down the attackers were half-dead and tied up with rope.

"...Where did she get the rope?" pondered the skeptical blonde.

"Just be happy we weren't the ones that got whooped with a pipe." advised the shaking pinkette.

"Well?" Erza shouted as she dragged her victims with a rope. "What are you guys still doing here? We have to look for Gray and Juvia!" the red head threw the rope towards the boys, which Natsu caught. "Natsu, Gajeel you two carries them. Let's move people, come on!"

"A-aye sir!" replied Lucy, Gajeel, and Natsu in harmony.

* * *

"Oi, strap iron, did you find them?" called Natsu a few yards away. The four of them were looking around the water trying to find Gray and Juvia.

"No, ya hotheaded bastard! If I had found them they would be here!" snapped Gajeel.

"Jeez, no need to be snappy..."

"Don't take it personally, Natsu. He's probably worried about Juvia." Lucy said as she patted him on the shoulder.

"You guys! I think see them!" the four of them ran towards the two people. As they got closer, they knew it was Gray and Juvia. The onyx haired teen was carrying the aqua blue haired girl bridal style was soaking wet, and so was the girl.

Noticing her friends running towards them Juvia whispered, "Juvia is fine now, you can put her down." And so he did.

"Juvia!" Gajeel swiftly arrived before the two injured teens.

"Gajeel-k-"

Gajeel didn't wait for a responds, he hugged his little sister tightly. "You're such a klutz. Never do that again. Never."

"Gomenasai." she whispered. Gajeel then uncomfortably let go.

"Fuck, Droopy Eyes, your arm is all bloody!" blurted Natsu.

"Shut up, Slanty Eyes." playfully insulted Gray.

"We need to get you both a doctor immediately!" Erza announced. "So, let's find Wendy!" And like on cue, Levy and Wendy came running with Gildarts. Once the with arrived, Gildarts demanded an explanation which Erza provided. Soon, the security and manager of the resort came. The security took care of the attackers and the manager had Gildarts explain what happened.

* * *

"Ah..." sighed the tired teacher as he enter the suite. Erza, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel were all scattered around the girl's suite sitting and waiting for the details.

"So." started the bookworm. "What did the manager say?"

"Well, she apologized a lot. Then she said that since this happened, we can all go the fancy buffet on the top floor for free!" grinned Gildarts.

"BUFFET!" cheered the ever so gluttony Natsu.

"Hey, where's Gray and Juvia." Gildarts questioned.

"Oh, they're in the boy's suite. I treated Juvia-san already, but she said that she wanted to treat Gray-san herself." answered Wendy.

"I see.." he then smirked. "How about we go eavesdrop on those two love birds."

"No, need." grinned Erza.

"Let's just say... we have other methods.."

* * *

**In the Boy's Suite...**

The room was dimly lit, only a sliver of the sun was visible now. Gray was laying on one of the beds as Juvia, who was sitting in a chair beside the bed, wrapped his cut with bandages. There was a long silence between them, but either minded. The only noise were the purring of the three cats sitting on the next bed. Both were in deep thought. Once she had finished wrapping the cloth around his arm she said, "Gray-san.."

He was startled by how she broke the silence, but quickly replied back, "Y-yes."

"Um, Juvia would like to apologize."

"For what?"

"B-because of Juvia, Gray-san got hurt." Juvia lowered her head in guilt. You could even see the that she was tearing up.

"Oi, oi it's okay! Don't blame yourself." Another long silence occurred. "Um... Juvia." Gray said attempting to fill the awkward silence.

"Yeah."

"Why did you call me Gray-sama?"

"Oh," her cheek was tinted with blush. "well, Gray-san just said something that her reminded her of someone."

"Oh."

* * *

"This isn't going anywhere!" sighed Lucy. The six students and teacher were using one of their 'methods' to listen to Gray and Juvia's conversation.

"I didn't want to use this, but looks like I have to use plan B." Erza said as she held a whistle.

"What hell is that?" questioned Gajeel.

"Just a whistle that produces a high pitch noise that humans can't hear, but makes cats and dogs go crazy."

"Do it!" everyone said in unison with a smirk. With that, the madam president blew into her whistle.

* * *

"G-Gray-san, Juvia need to tell yo-"

Before she could finish her statement, the three felines began to go crazy. The three cats ran around liken there was a dog convention going on. "L-Lily, calm down!" Juvia got up and tried to calm the cats, but the cats were to wild and Juvia tripped. Causing her to land on, none other than Gray. And for some reason the cats suddenly stopped. "Eh..Ano...Ah..." you could see the her blush from two miles away. And Gray was as red as a baboon's butt because of her bosom on his face. The bluenette tried to get up but found that she couldn't. They both realized that both their necklaces were tangled. The pendants on the jewelry were not visible for the chains were covering them.

"W-wait a sec. I'll untangle it." stuttered Gray. They both carefully got up together at the same time. After Gray had unraveled it they both realized that Gray's necklace was inside Juvia's necklace. Both the exhibitionist and bluenette were silent for a moment then Juvia said, "May-maybe we should pull it a-apart."

"O-okay." Both teens began to pull at the chain hard.

_Click._

The two necklaces came apart almost sending the azure haired girl back a bit. The locket was open. A soft, angelic melody came out of the locket. The opened locket had two split pictures. The first picture was of a little, smiling girl in a small blue dress with matching tightly curled, blue hair. The other photo was of a little boy with onyx hair and a big toothy grin on his face. His left hand was making a peace sign while his other hand was holding the little girls hand.

"Juvi-" The curly haired teen tightly hugged him, interrupting him in the process. She buried her face into his chest as she cried.

"Gray-san is Gray-sama...! Juvia remembers! *hic* Ju-Juvia has *hic* missed you...!" she cried harder as she hugged him tighter.

"Oi, oi don't cry. Y-you're suppose to be happy, not sad." stuttered the surprised young man. He then gave her a compassionate smile and gently hugged her back. "I've missed you too, Juvia."

Juvia then cried for a hell of a long time. Gray sighed. As an attempt to make her stop crying he said, "Juvia, let me tell you a story."

Juvia looked up and said, "A story?"

"Uh-huh." He began to stroke Juvia's head like a cat while he began, "A long time ago, there was a little boy. the boy didn't have many friends. One rainy day, he saw a little girl. She was even lonelier than him. He befriend the little girl, and soon they became best friends. The next few months were the happiest months of the boys life. However, the happiness didn't last very long. Soon the girl moved away, even though they promised to meet again, he was very sad. Then, something horrible happened. The boy's parents were killed by a serial killer, named Deliora. He was then adopted by a nice woman, Ur. The boy was sad for a long time, but over time he got better. He made many more friends over the years. Many years later, he befriend another girl. They spend a lot of time together, and... he fell in love with her. He soon found out that that girl was the same girl from his past. And even if their past might haunts them, or if their future is unclear, it doesn't matter cause he loves her and... hopefully she feels the same."

'Damn, that sounded lame...' he mentally cursed to himself. He looked down to face the bluenette. She was blushing madly. "Heh, you _still _look cute when you blush." chuckled the exhibitionist. And, of course, that little comment made her blush even more.

"G-G-Gray-sama, do you really l-love Juvia?" she asked as she looked up at him. Gray just responded with a nod. Both gazed into each other's eye for a long time. Slowly, both of their lips embraced each other tenderly.

'Her lips are so... soft and warm.' Gray thought to himself.

'Gray-sama's lips are so... cold and rich.' Juvia thought to herself. Soon, Gray began to moisten the azure haired girl's lower lip. Juvia cautiously granted him entrance. And just when the kiss was getting passionate, some familiar voices interrupted them.

"_Boy, Gray is soooo cheesy!"_

_"Shut up, Natsu!"_

_"Sensei, are you crying?"_

_"N-no, It's just that my allergies are acting up...!"_

_"Natsu, was you pressing the red button!"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"Ya damned idiot! If you press that button they'll hear us!"_

_What? Really, Gajeel!"_

_"Yes! And don't say my name!"_

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

Both teens stopped their kissing and focused on the source of the voices. "Gray-sama, Juvia's thinks there is something in the nightstand." Gray immediately got up and opened the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed. He then saw a walky-talky with a rock taped to the side, which press the red button. The icy stripper picked up the device and took off the rock. He pressed the red button himself and then talked into it.

"Are you guys eavesdropping?"

Another long silence.

_Then..._

_"Abort Mission! EVERY MAN OR WOMAN FOR THEMSELVES!"_

_"Natsu, stop pressing that freaking button!"_

_"Oops, sorry Lucy."_

_"Don't say my name!"_

Loud stomps and footsteps could be heard from the other suite. As he tossed the device to Juvia, who barely caught it, he rushed to the door followed by Juvia. They both saw their eavesdropper/friends running down the hallway. "Oi! Wait!" shouted the half naked teen as he ran off.

"W-wait, Gray-sama! You forgot your pants!" called the flushing bluenette.

Suddenly, Natsu stopped running and yelled, "Happy!" The blue cat came running from the room and jumpedd into Natsu's arms. "Did you record it?"

"Aye! Nyaa~!" purred the cat. The salmon haired teen smirked as he took the mini hidden camera from Happy's collar.

"You Slanty Eyed bastard!" cursed Gray as he chased after them.

"W-wait! Gray-sama your pants!"

* * *

The next day, they went to buffet for a free dinner. The raven haired boy and the royal blue haired girl were forced to explain their past and relationship to their friends during the dinner. And, of course, some people (, aka : Natsu and Lucy,) couldn't help themselves and text Cana and some other people. And the gossip spread like wildfire.

Once their vacation was over, they went back to school. As soon as Gray and Juvia walked into class they were loaded with questions.

"So, to make this one hundred percent clear, you two are dating now." grinned Mirajane.

"Y-yeah." Gray looked away and Juvia blushed madly in embarrassment.

"You owe me a thousand _jewels_!" smirked the she-demon matchmaker.

"Yeah, yeah Mira." sighed Loke as he handed Mirajane the money.

"You know, I've been wondering... Why do you call him Gray-_sama_?" asked Cana as she sipped her canteen.

"Well, when Juvia and Gray-sama were little we used to pretend to be a prince and princess. When Juvia played as the princess, she would call Gray, Gray-sama. So, over time, it became a habit." smiled Juvia as she hugged Gray's arm.

"Hey, does Juvia seems... different to you?" whispered Lucy to Erza.

"Yeah, she seems more... clingy." Erza then turned to Gajeel. "Has she ever acted this way before?"

"Nope. I've never seen her this way..." he whispered.

"Ahem," coughed Gray, getting the three's attention. "actually, Juvia always acted this way when we were little. It's sorta nostalgic." chuckled Gray. Then the classroom door swung open.

"Everyone take your seats. I have an important announcement." said Gildarts as he entered the room. And everyone sat in their seats like they were told. "Okay, today we have some new students. They're from the student exchange program and they'll be here with us for only two weeks so be nice."

"Aye, sir!" shouted the class all together.

"Good. You guys can come in now!" called the teacher. Then two handsome, young men entered the classroom. One with silky blue hair and a red tattoo around one of his eyes. The second one had snowy white hair with pointy eye. Both Erza and Gray jaws dropped. "This is Jellal Fernandes, a student at Crime Sorcière Academy. The boy next to him is Lyon Vastia from Lamia High School."

"Hi, nice to meet you. And hello again, Erza." he said as he winked at his girlfriend.

"J-J-J-J-Jel-Jellal!" stuttered Erza. Her face was the shade of her hair.

"Lyon!" shouted Gray.

"..." the snowy white haired stayed silent. He then walked towards the desk in the front row near the window, which (,of course,) was the bluenette's desk. She turned to Lyon ad gave him a questioning look. He kneeled down near the side of the desk and grabbed both of her hands as he said, "Could this be what they call love at first sight?"

"Eh? Eh? EH?"

"...He didn't waste a second.." said Lucy who sat right behind Juvia.

"Not this annoying crap again!" cursed Gray who sat just across of Juvia.

"H-hold...on... wait, Juvia can't..." her eyes widened as she screamed, "PANDEMONIUM!"

"Oi, Erza this might turn into something bad.. maybe you sh-!" As Lucy turned to the class president her mouth, along with many other students, dropped. The Erza, the class president, was standing up from her desk and passionately kissing her boyfriend/exchange student in front of the entire class.

"You bastard! Don't go taking what's mine!" cursed Gray as he stood up.

"Make me!" countered Lyon. The two boy began to childishly fight.

"Ya dickheads! Don't fight in front of my sis!" yelled Gajeel from across the room.

"A fight? I want in! I'm all fired up!" shouted Natsu.

"Sensei! Erza kissing the new student and four guys are fighting!" said one of the students in the back. But, Gildarts was too busy sleeping to reply.

"So, Erza and Jellal are making out, the three idiots plus one are fighting, and Gildarts is sleeping... Well, we had weirder days." sigh the blonde.

"Yep." agreed Levy.

"Yeah." added Wendy.

* * *

**Finally~~~~~~~! I'm finished ! Whoa.. I wrote a lot! This was 8,393 words... A little too much... Whateva! I hoped you liked it! I apologize for any errors. Erza with an iron pipe is sooooooooooooooooooo badass! LOL! I hope you enjoyed it and it made sense! :3 **

**I'm planning on making a sixth omake chap.! This sixth chap. is just a very short chapter about how Gray and Juvia go on their first date. It'll have a touch of NaLu and GaLe for favor! Whether I make this chapter depends on the your feedback! I'm really excited! ;D**

**vvv Please Review Down Here vvv**


	6. Bonus Chapter 6 Operation: Day of Dates

**Hi guys! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that it took me this long to update! TT_TT! I've been on so busy, so i couldn't work on anything. ****So, here's the omake chapter I promised! ;) ****So before i start I would like to give special thanks to these guys who reviewed so far :**

**Alpenrose, Chibi Waru-Chan, ivory9elektra11fullbuster, GhostOrchestra, Rainbowcastle, GruviaFTW 3, Ros_e_ Tiger, Tsukushi Tomoi, MissForgetfulMe, cata fullbuster, Indh13_,_ GraLyVia, fairy tail lover, LittleMissyArisu, Stebbi, Niha-chan The Nekoni, Armageddon Angel, fairy tail ****nalu, ****obako-chan97F.T, KaUiA,**** Neko-Chan .eve,** **Natsu-Lover45 & JuviaIce**

**You guys are awesome!  
**

**So, plz enjoy ^u^. Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"This is all your fault, Ice head."

"No, it's your fault, Flame brain."

"You're the one that broke down the door, Perverted Snow Cone!"

"Yes, but you're the one who bumped into me, Tabasco Freak!"

"I bumped into you because I tripped over your clothes that you left on the ground, Droopy Eyes!"

"They weren't on the floor, Slanty Eyes! I think..."

"Be a man and shut up!" scolded Elfman.**  
**

It's been a week since Jellal and Lyon to Fairy Academy, and Gray, Natsu, Elfman, Loke, Freed, and Bickslow were all serving a detention on a warm Friday.

About three days ago, the boys were having lunch on the roof as usual. Gray and Natsu began to fight as usual as well. Unfortunately, Natsu bumped into Elfman, causing his bento that his sister made him to be sent over the roof and onto the ground. The enraged Elfman then joined the fight. After that, Natsu threw a bottle of Tabasco towards attempting to hit Gray. The nudist easily dodged the hot sauce, but the bottle hit Bickslow's totem pole-like dolls, which he called 'babies', knocking them down. As the Tabasco bottle landed next to him, the bottle opened. Hot sauce poured out of the bottle which landed onto Freed's well written essay. The two then both joined the fray. Loke was watching in the sidelines the whole time. As the playboy was about to leave, he tipped over Gray's snow cone by accident. The stripper then forced Loke to join the fight. After about ten minutes of idiotic fighting, Natsu tripped over Gray's clothes which caused him to bump into Gray. Gray then fell back and hit the door that led to the roof. The impact was so great, the door broke down and Gray got a huge bump on his head. The six boys were held responsible. As a result, they got detention for four days and they had to fix the door.

"You guys should be quiet, you might wake Gildarts-sensei." advised Freed.

Gildarts was in charge of watching the students in detention. However, he made a deal with most of the students that he would let them talk during their punishment if they let him sleep and don't tell the other staff. Some of the younger students thought they could sneak out of detention, unlike the upperclassmen who knew Gildarts long enough. When any students try to escape, he would, somehow, immediately wake up and give that student another detention for trying to leave.

"I could be on a date right now." complained Loke.

"Complaining about it won't help." said Bickslow.

"How long til detention is over?" asked the shirtless exhibitionist.

"About thirty more minutes." replied the playboy.

"Why ya asking Popsicle Pants?" blurted out Natsu who was clearly bored.

"It's cause he's going on his first date with Juvia tomorrow and he wants to go home soon so he can prepare~!" smirked Loke. As soon as Loke said that all heads turned to Gray while he blushed wildly.

"How the hell do you know that?" hissed the embarrassed stripper in a low voice as he turned to face Loke.

The mischievous womanizer laid his head down on the desk innocently and with a sly smile he said, "I just saw you ask her out, that's all~!"

"So, where are you taking Juvia." asked Freed curiously.

"Just.. ya know... I'm gonna take her to Magnolia Mall. Probably watch a movie and hang out." Gray quickly looked away to hide his flushed face.

"Snow Cone, that is sooooo lame!" snickered Natsu. "I mean seriously, it's your first date with Juvia and you just ask her to go to the mall!"

"Shut it, Fire Face! At least I can get a date!" retorted Gray.

"That's right, Natsu. It's unmanly to insult his decisions of love!" yelled Elfman.

"...Decision of love? What the hell does that mean?" asked the dense fire eater.

"This is your first date with Juvia? What have you been doing this whole time?" asked Freed, who was starting to get interested in the conversation.

"Well, usually, we text each other, and just talk while we're at school." stated Gray uncomfortably.

"My, my looks like some of the men here don't know how to wow a woma-"

Before the strawberry blonde could finish his comment a large bottle of hot sauce and a huge pack of ice hit him directly in the face. "What did you say!"

And a loud argument followed and surprisingly, Gildarts just continued to sleep soundly.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia's home!" called the bluenette as she removed her shoes and entered her home. Juvia walked into the living room, only to find that her brother was crashed on the couch, and surrounded by a big mess.

"Oh, welcome back." Gajeel just kept staring at the television and eating some potato chips as he said, "How was the swim meet?"

"First of all, Juvia's team won, of course." she began with a proud smile, which quickly turned into a frustrated frown as she continued, "Gajeel-kun, Juvia is tried. Juvia just got home from her swim meet. Juvia also has to do the laundry, cook dinner, decide on an outfit for her first date with Gray-sama, and do her homework. So, Juvia doesn't have time to clean up Gajeel-kun's mess, **again**!"

"Fine, I'll clean-" Gajeel didn't finish. He paused for a moment and then "Wait... you're going on a date with Gray?"

"Yeah, why?" the azure haired teen then walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

"You ain't going on a date with no stripper alone!" hollered the overprotective brother as he followed Juvia into the kitchen.

Juvia turned around with a pudding cup in one hand and a spoon in another. "EH? Why not?"

"I don't trust you with that nudist! You can go on like, group dates with him I guess, but not alone."

"Gajeel-kun, don't get in Juvia's way." she said with a glare. "Juvia came prepared." Before Gajeel could even respond, the clever bluenette placed her snack on the counter and took out four pictures from her school bag.

"What the fuck are those things?"

"Oh, nothing much. These three pictures are just showing how Gajeel-kun and Levy-san on some **dates**." the sly teenaged girl smirked. As she held up the photos. The crimson eyed delinquent was speechless. The first picture was of Gajeel and Levy at the library on a study date, the second one was of the two lovebirds at a cafe talking, and the three one was of them making out. "And if these aren't enough to convince Gajeel-kun, Juvia also has a picture of you reading that girly book called Iron Hearts." Juvia began to lightly giggle. "Honestly, Juvia never thought that Gajeel-kun would like romance novels."

"First of all, Levy recommended it to me and it's a pretty good book. Second of all, how the hell did you get these pictures?" growled Gajeel.

"Oh, Gajeel-kun, as your little sister it's Juvia's job to know everyone little embarrassing thing about you!" Juvia grinned as she said all this in a matter-of-fact tone. "So, if Gajeel-kun lets Juvia go on the date, she'll burn the photos."

"...All four?"

"Yep! Juvia promises!"

The defeated long haired teen had no choice but to agree. He then turned around and grabbed his bag and favorite black jacket. "I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Where are you going Gajeel-kun?" questioned Juvia as she was about to go upstairs.

"Work."

"EHHHH?" That one word caused her to tumble down the stairs. However, despite of the fall, Juvia quickly got up and yelled, "Gajeel-kun, you have a JOB!"

"Yeah, I got a job at that auto repair shop fifteen minutes away." Just by looking at the girl's face he knew she needed an explanation. "The school has been paying for our expenses and they're going to stop at the end of this month. So I need this job to earn money for the both of us." explained Gajeel.

"Ohhh." said Juvia. "Well, have a safe trip!"

"Yeah, see ya later." he said as he left. Once he left Juvia sighed and went back up stairs to her room. Then she realized something.

"Oi, wait Gajeel-kun! You forgot to clean up the mess in the living room!" she cried as she saw her brother walking away from her window. As he smirk he chuckled, "Geehee!"

* * *

**The Next Day...**

The cerulean colored room was dimly lit due to the curtains shielding the room from the rays of sunlight. There, sleeping peacefully, was Juvia. Her eyes slowly opened as she got up. While the sleepy girl yawn something on her calendar caught her eye. As she mentally read the words on the marked date her eyes widened. "Today is Juvia date with Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed as she panicked. "And J-Juvia forgot to pick out an outfit to wear! And she needs to get to Gray-sama's house in..." The panicked bluenette stopped for a moment to look at the clock which read ten o'clock. "Juvia has only two and a half hours to get ready!" In the midst of the chaos Juvia heard her phone ring. She quickly grabbed it and read the text message.

_Lucy: Hi Juvia! I heard that you're good at sewing and Reedus-sensei is making some of us who need extra credit do an art project. I was wondering if you could come to my house right now and help me. ;)_

Juvia quickly replied back.

_Juvia: Sorry Lucy-san! Juvia has a date with Gray-sama today! And Juvia hasn't picked out an outfit yet or did her hair and makeup! TT_TT_

_Lucy: WHAT? Forget the damn project! I'm coming to you're house right now!_

Almost immediately, the door bell rang. Juvia quickly got up and went to the door. In front of her stood five of her friends. The five girls strolled right in. "Sorry that I was late Juvia. I took the liberty to bring them here." smiled Lucy. Erza, Mirajane, Levy, and Cana all greeted Juvia.

"So, I hear you're going on a date with Gray." smirked Cana as she put her arm around Juvia's shoulder. "Little tip, use protectio-"

Erza quickly grabbed Cana away from Juvia and scolded, "Cana be serious, and your drinking too much!"

"Okay, okay, gosh. I'm was just kidding." pouted the drunkard.

"Enough chit chat, let's get down to business!" grinned Mirajane.

"Yeah," began Levy. "let's help pick her outfit. And we might want to fix your bedhead."

"Anoo... Juvia thinks she's going to decide on her own... and..." the five smirked as the bluenette quivered in fear.

* * *

**Two Hours and Fifteen Minutes Later...**

After much arguing, a lot of different outfits, and some very colorful language they finally agree on an outfit. "It's perfect!" squealed the white hair idol as the four others laid around the room exhausted.

"Y-you think..?" asked Juvia with a unsure look. She looked at herself in the mirror. The shy sapphire haired wore a cream colored ruffle front casual dress with some black trimming that went to her knees. She also wore her golden locket to tie the whole outfit together. Her wavy hair was let loose and natural. Lastly, she wore her favorite brown boots.

The cheery blonde sat up from one of Juvia's colorful beanbags and said, "Juvia, I can guarantee that Gray will think your beautiful."

"Is Lucy-san just saying that to steal Gray-sama her Juvia?" pouted Juvia suspiciously.

Everyone's sweat dropped. "N-no, of course not! He's all your's Juvia." insisted Lucy who was surprised by that comment.

"Okay... Juvia will trust Lucy-san."

"Where you love birds going anyway?" asked Cana.

"Just Magnolia Mall. We're going to just watch a movie and hang out." answered Juvia.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be heading to Gray's house." reminded Erza.

"Oh! Juvia forgot! Juvia has to leave!" She quickly grabbed her purse and left, followed by her friends. Just as they were outside her house Juvia turned around and said, "You guys, please don't eavesdrop on the date like you did at the resort."

"We promise that we won't eavesdrop on you and Gray." promised Mirajane as the rest of the girl nodded in agreement.

* * *

**At Gray's House...**

The stripper live in a small house about three blocks away from his girlfriend's house. The house had everything he needed. A nice kitchen, big bedroom and guest room, a nice bathroom, and everything else a teenage boy who was living alone wanted. Usually the house was peaceful and quiet like any other day.

Today was not like any other day.

"Lyon! Get you fucking ass out here now!" cursed the stressed out exhibitionist. Ever Since the student exchange program, Lyon has been staying with Gray.

"What do you want now Gray." groaned Lyon as he walked into the living room shirtless.

"I want to know why you ate my peanut butter cookies!" raged Gray.

"I was hungry, duh." replied Lyon as he jumped onto the couch.

"Those were for Juvia you asshole! I was going to give her those today!" he yelled.

"Hey, I was doing the lovely Juvia a favor, those cookies were awful. If you gave my beloved Juvia those cookies she would puke. Besides, soon she's going to dump you for me." the silver haired teen grinned as the raven haired teen's blood boiled.

"That's it!" Gray stripped off his shirt and began childishly fighting Lyon. After a good five minutes of immature fighting the front door swung open.

A short haired woman entered the house with her luggage as she sighed. "You two never change." The two young men stopped fighting.

"Ur!" the two yelled as they quickly got up and confronted her.

"Ur, why are y-you here?" stuttered Gray.

"Well, I missed you two and when I heard that Lyon was here I thought I come by too!" smiled Ur. Both of her pupils gave her unconvinced looks. "Fine, my house is being fumigated and I don't want to spend money on a hotel." They all began to laugh. "But, seriously, both of you put on a shirt."

Lyon and Gray realized they were shirtless and cursed, "Shit!" As the boys were putting on their clothes Ur placed her luggage on the floor and relaxed on the couch. Just when they finished putting their tops on the doorbell rang. Gray ran to the door and opened it. Standing their was his girlfriend, Juvia.

'Wow...' they both thought as the couple looked at each other. Before they could say anything, Ur popped in behind Gray.

"Who's this?" asked Ur.

"This is Juvia." introduced Gray and he added quietly, "She's also my... girlfriend."

"And my future wife!" shouted Lyon from the living room.

"Shut up Lyon!" barked Gray as Juvia blushed.

"You have a girlfriend? Why haven't I heard about this?" said Ur as she glared at Gray.

"Well.. um... uh..." muttered Gray.

"You must be Ur-san! My name is Juvia Lockser. Juvia is honor to meet such a wonderful woman." said Juvia as she bowed deeply.

"...Gray! Don't just standing there! Let her in!" scolded the dark purple haired mentor. Gray was about to say something, but thought it would be best to say quiet and obey. Once Juvia entered Lyon snatched her away and began complementing her.

"I'm so glad to see you Juvia! You look as beautiful as ever." he smiled as he kissed her hand.

Juvia blushed as she said, "T-thank you, Lyon-sa-"

Before she could finish her statement, Gray pulled her away from Lyon and into his arms. "Hands off Lyon! She's mine." Then both of them began to fight, **again**.

'Ah~! Gray-sama looks so magnificent when his fighting!' the bluenette said to herself mentally while her eyes were full of hearts. Suddenly, something pulled her out of her thoughts. Literally. She felt someone tug her arm a bit. As she turned around she saw Ur holding a large book. She quickly led her to the kitchen without the boys noticing.

Once they were both in the kitchen Ur poured herself and Juvia a cup of tea (,that Lyon already prepared). "So, Juvia, since I'm Gray mother... Well, legally anyway... And since you're Gray's first girlfriend. I believe it's my duty to show you his picture of when he was a kid." Ur said as she held up the album. "Wanna have a look~!"

"Y-yes!" Juvia nodded vigorously.

Ur began to show Juvia many embarrassing and cute photos of Gray and Lyon too. After cute photos, Juvia started to notice something. "Um, Ur-san, who's that girl in some of the pictures?"

"Oh, that's my daughter, Ultear. Right now, she's a teacher at Crime Sorcière Academy and she adopted a girl. Her name is Meredy." answered Ur with a smile as she thought of her precious daughter.

As Juvia looked at her happy, loving smile she couldn't help but, to smile too. "Juvia would love to meet her."

Ur just smile at her and whispered to her. "Juvia, Gray is a boy who hates being alone. Please say beside him and take care of him for me."

"O-okay, Ur-san."

"JUVIA!" The kitchen door swung open. Gray was there panting, clearly from just finishing a fight with Lyon. Without saying anything he just dragged Juvia out of the room and outside.

Ur just sighed and grinned as she sipped some of her tea.

* * *

**Outside of the Gray's House...**

Near Gray's house, about a few feet away, five heads emerged her the alleyway. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Levy.

"Yeah," agreed Lucy. "we did promise that we wouldn't eavesdrop on them."

"Oh, we aren't eavesdropping on them!" laughed Mirajane. "We're spying on them. It's completely different!"

"Yep." nodded Erza.

"Operation: Day of Dates. Is a go!" smirked the white haired matchmaker.

"Shh! You guys I think they're coming out!" said Cana. Everyone went silent and watched. Both Gray and Juvia exited to house. Gray, who was holding Juvia's hand when he was dragging her out, let go. He turned around and scratched his head. "Sorry about them."

"It's perfectly fine, Gray-sama. We should get going." Juvia just grinned at her boyfriend sweetly. Gray just smiled back at her and lean in to kiss her forehead. Juvia immediately blushed at the raven haired teen's action.

"Wait here, I'll be back." he said. Gray walked off to the back of the house and in four minutes he came back on a motorcycle. He took off his helmet in a way that made Juvia blush even more. He threw her an extra helmet which she barely caught. "Hop on."

"Juvia didn't know Gray-sama rode a motorcycle." she said as she put on the helmet and got on the bike. Once she got on the bike Juvia hugged Gray tight. He, of course, blushed as her chest pressed against his back. He quickly put on his helmet and drove off.

"Man, now what?" complained Cana. The five girls were still hiding in the alleyway during this.

"Well, we have to follow them to the mall." Levy said simply.

"I can give you a lift."

The five girls flinched and turned around. There stood Gajeel.

"G-Gajeel!" stuttered the little bookworm.

"Why are you here?" questioned the blonde.

"Um, I work here." he replied. He pointed up to the sign on the building they were hiding behind. It said: Kurogane Auto Shop.

"Oh." they all said in unison.

"So, wanna help us spy on Gray and Juvia?" smirked the white haired she-demon.

"Sure, why not, my shift over. My cars around the corner, come on.

* * *

**At the Mall...**

They arrived at the mall in a short amount of time. Once the couple entered the mall (,followed by six of their friends,) Gray asked, "What do you want to do first?"

"Juvia would like to go to the movie th-"

Her stomach betrayed her.

A loud growl escaped from Juvia's stomach. The bluenette's face was redder than Erza's hair. Gray chucked a bit and said, "How bout we go to the food court first?" Juvia just nodded.

* * *

The food court was pretty full. "We lost them." said Erza.

"Where do you think Gray and Juvia went?" puzzled Lucy.

"They went to that café that sells caramade franks."

The six of them turned around and saw Natsu with a taco hat on his head. He stood behind the counter of the Fiery Taco.

"Natsu!" said Lucy.

"You work at Fiery Taco?" asked Gajeel.

"Yeah, I gotta make money somehow." retorted Natsu.

"You never told us you had a job?" said Titania.

"You guy never asked." he replied.

"So, ya wanna help us spy on them?" said the drunkard.

"Sure, I'm in the mood to see Gray mess up something." the pink headed employee said as jumped off the counter. "Let me just change out of uniform."

After a couple of minutes Natsu came out fully dress in his normal attire. "Wait, is your boss okay with you just skipping work?" inquired Lucy.

"It's fine, he was gonna fire me anyway." grinned Natsu.

* * *

"You're way too sticky."

Juvia gasped loudly in response.

The two were sitting at one of the high bar counter tables at the food court. "Can't you eat it without getting it everywhere?" said Gray with a caramade frank in one hand.

"This is the first time Juvia has eaten it." Juvia replied as she played with the caramel on her fingers.

"You eat a caramade frank like this. You open your mouth really wide and then..." he took the caramelized snack and took a large bite.

Juvia opened her mouth wide, and put the snack in her mouth. "Like this?"

"It ain't so high class food, you know!" grinned Gray with a thumbs up.

"Although, it's probably best not to strip." commented the blushing bluenette.

"Crap!" cursed the onyx haired man as he put on his shirt.

* * *

They both finished their caramel snack in a flash. Gray and Juvia headed off to the movie theater. When they arrived at the theater, hand in hand, they were followed by their seven classmates. "So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"Eh? It's okay if Juvia chooses?"

"Yep." Gray nodded as he thought, 'Okay, I'm ready for this! I'm ready to endure any chick flick she chooses!'

Juvia looked at the screen that showed the show times. "Juvia would like to see... My Ghost Girlfriend!"

"Eh?" said Gray with a shocked look on his face. "Y-you do know that, that movie was voted one of the most bloodiest horror and romance movies...right?"

"Yes." smiled the excited teen. "Gajeel-kun wouldn't let Juvia watch it, because he watched it and he had nightmares!"

"Um.. Okay, let's g-get tickets." stammered Gray.

Meanwhile, five girls and two boys hid behind a tall, leafy ficus. "Looks like they're gonna see a movie." stated Gajeel.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." added Natsu.

"Ya wanna go, salamander?" threaten Gajeel who was clearly irritated.

Mirajane turned around a simply gave them both her famous satanic glare, which shut them up. "Okay, so it looks like they're going to see My Ghost Girlfriend, so let's go get tick-"

"Kyaaaaaa~!" squealed a certain petite bookworm making all heads turn to her. "Gajeel, Gajeel, Gajeel, Gajeel, Gajeel! Look! Iron Hearts came out in theaters already! I totally forgot!"

"Oh, yeah. I watched it. It was great! I can't wait til the second and third movie come out!" smiled Lucy.

"Second and third book?" asked Natsu who was somewhat confused.

"Yeah, it's a trilogy. Gajeel only read the first book, Iron Hearts." added Levy.

"You read those girly, romance novels?" laughed Natsu as Cana, Mirajane, and Erza giggled as well.

Before Gajeel could counter or deny anything, Cana said, "Alright, how bout you and Levy go watch your thing and the rest of us go follow Gray and Juvia. You two can catch up with us later."

Levy didn't even wait for Gajeel's opinion. She immediately pulled the long, black hair delinquent away to the ticket booth.

The rest of them just shrugged it off and went to get their movie tickets.

* * *

Once in they took their seats in the theater the film began.

The movie in general, was about a girl and her boyfriend living happily together. Her best friend was _madly_ in love with her boyfriend. So, the best friend killed the girl in one heck of a bloody way.

During that bloody scene, Juvia was watching it delightfully and Gray was about to pee his pant (, though he hid his scared face well). While at the same time during the scene, Natsu and Lucy were so terrified, they were holding each other. Erza was actually quite interested in the movie. Mirajane was too busy focusing on Gray and Juvia. And Cana was just drinking the whole time.

After the kill scene, the movie was just about how the girl turned into a ghost and the only one who could see her was her boyfriend. Then boyfriend and the girl tried to find evidence that the best friend killed the girl, so she could move on. At the boyfriend proved that the best friend was a murderer and the girlfriend's spirit was able to move on. The boyfriend and girlfriend kissed as her spirit faded away. Juvia was crying a river during the kiss scene. While Gray just smiled at his emotional girlfriend.

* * *

Everyone started to exit the theater when to movie was over. Juvia and Gray left the theater with the crowd. "Did Gray-sama enjoy the movie?" asked the grinning bluenette.

"Yeah, I didn't except to like it as much as I do." answered the onyx haired boyfriend. Gray was actually being honest. Other than the kill scene, Gray really enjoyed the movie. "Do you wanna go hang around and shop?"

Juvia smiled sweetly and replied, "Sure, Juvia would love to." As Gray and Juvia walked off the others followed.

* * *

Gray let Juvia go to any stores that she wanted. She made sure not to go to any girly girl stores for Gray so he woulded be embarrassed. They went to some shops, but did more talking than shopping. As they talked they bonded, which was what Juvia always wanted. Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was the Heart Kreuz boutique. 'There's a sale!' she mentally squealed. 'No,no,no! Juvia can't go. It's too girly for Gray-sama. Juvia must resist for Gray-sama!'

Juvia, however didn't do a good job of finding it. Every once and a while, she would glance at the store. Gray finally asked, "Um, do you want to go to that store?" as he pointed at the clothing store.

"E-eh? Wouldn't Gray-sama be emabrrassed to be seen in their...?"

"Of course no, let's go!" the raven haired teen half lied.

"B-but-"

"No butts todays. Come on." he countered as he pulled her into the shop. After that, she didn't even try to argue. Gray just followed Juvia as she browsed the store. Suddenly Gray tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around and she felt something on her hair. The bluenette realized that her boyfriend put a barrette on her. In her blue hair was a amber colored butterfly clip. The accessory moved some of her hair that was in her face a moment ago.

"Gray-sama?" she said with a questioning look.

"Now I can see your pretty face more clearly." He smirked as Juvia blushed dramatically. He stared at Juvia for a moment and then continued. "Okay, I've decided. I'm going to buy it." he confirmed as he took off the clip.

"H-huh. Gray-sama, there no need to buy that for Ju-"

Gray completely ignored her and went to the cash register. Juvia just sighed in defeat and followed.

"Welcome, are you ready to checkout?" greeted the cashier. She had short, pure white hair and blue eyes.

"L-Lisanna?"

"Lisanna-san?"

The couple gasped as the youngest Strauss sibling was in front of them. "Oh, hi Gray, Juvia." smiled Lisanna.

"Juvia didn't know that Lisanna-san worked here."

"Yeah, Edolas Boarding School gave us the week off, so I'm visiting Mira-nee and Elf-niichan!"

"Cool." replied Gray.

"I've actually been thinking of transferring back to Fairy Tail. Anyway, are you ready checkout?" smiled Lisanna.

Gray paid for Juvia's present, which Juvia protested about.

* * *

Gray and Juvia then left the store. They both noticed a large crowd down to hall. "What's going on there?" he questioned.

"Can we check it out, Gray-sama?" pleaded Juvia.

The exhibitionist grinned at his girlfriends enthusiasm. "Sure, why not." The two of them walked towards the crowd, which was much bigger than they realized. Gray's grip tighten so he wouldn't lose Juvia in the crowd.

"You guys, I found them!" called Lucy as the rest of the group hid behind a vending machine. She pointed towards the crowded group of people.

"Let's go." commanded Erza. The five of them blended into the crowd unnoticed.

While Gray and Juvia were in the mass of people, they noticed that in the mall's open area there was a big stage. They figured that, that was why the mob was there. "Juvia wonders what the big event is..." she wondered.

Suddenly, a tall, pretty girl, who looked like she was around twenty-three. She had a bright smile on and a microphone in one hand. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the twenty-fifth anniversary of Magnolia Mall!" The announcer welcomed the crowd joyfully.

"That explains that." confirmed Gray.

"This year, we have more events and bigger prizes!" announced the tall woman. The mob of people roared with excitement.

"Juvia doesn't understand why everyone so excited, the prizes are probably just key chains and five dollar gift cards." she said in a skeptical tone.

"Yeah." agreed the stripper. "How about we go to the arcade?" suggested Gray.

"Okay." Juvia said. The couple escaped the crowds and headed to the game center.

* * *

"Looks like they're leaving." stated Mirajane.

The scarlet hair president nodded and added, "Okay, it seems like they're going to the arcade. Come on, let's-"

Cana stopped drinking her whiskey and said, "Oi, where's Natsu and Lucy?"

Almost like on cue, the female announcer shout, "Okay everyone! We have our contestants for our first event! The Romantic Ramen Eating Contest!" A wave of applause roared from the crowd. On the stage was four pairs of boys and girls. All the men were sitting down, while the women stood next to them. One of the pairs was Natsu and Lucy. "Here are the rules! The ladies must feed their men the famous, Fire Chili Ramen! And the first to finish six jumbo sized bowls wins twenty-five hundred _jewels_!" **(A/N: That's about 250 dollars.) **

"What in the world are they doing up there?" sighed Titania.

"I bet half of my booze that Natsu just wants the ramen and Lucy just wants the money for her rent." chuckled Cana. Mirajane and Erza agreed completely.

While on the stage Lucy and Natsu were both grinning. "That prize money can help pay the rent!" squealed Lucy.

"Ready... Set... EAT!" she shouted. The competitors began to rapidly devour the spicy noodles. But, Lucy just held up the whole bowl and dumped it into Natsu's mouth. Which the pink headed teen enjoyed.

In no time, Natsu finished. "We our winners!" said the tall announcer. "Now, for the final task, these two must seal their victory with a kiss!"

The blonde's face quickly became red as she stuttered, "Eh? Th-that wasn't a rule! Why d-do we have to-"

"Sure!" interrupted Natsu as he stole a kiss from Lucy. "Now you can get the money for your rent!" Natsu wore a goofy grinned as he added that.

As the announcer handed Lucy the check, she was has red as ever. "Natsu... You're an idiot.."

* * *

**Where Erza, Cana, & Mirajane was...**

"Come on you guys, let's go. Those two need some alone time." smiled the whitenette. The three of them went off to follow Gray and Juvia again.

Gray and Juvia had much fun at the arcade. Though, Juvia won most of the games she played, unlike Gray. Oddly, Gray noticed that Juvia looked bit uneasy. After a lot of games, it got late. As a result, Gray decide to drive Juvia back home before it got too late. The stripper and his girlfriend exited the mall and drove off. Mirajane had called a cab to follow them.

* * *

In a short amount of time, they both arrived at Juvia's house. "Thank you for driving Juvia back home, Gray-sama!" She smiled sweetly. Her smile could even warm Gray's heart.

"Was something bothering you?" asked Gray curiously.

"What do you mean, Gray-sama?" she replied with a tilt of the head.

"Well.. You kinda seemed a little down when we were in the arcade." he answered with tint of red on his cheek. "And your a lot more happier now."

"Oh... Juvia was just thinking about something." she said sheepishly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Um, well.." she looked down to hide her blushing face. "Juvia got a little worried that, Juvia was only in love with the past Gray-sama. Juvia was worried that maybe she doesn't actually love..._Gray_."

Gray became a little pale.

Juvia continued as the blush on her face grew, "But Juvia realized that," she looked up at Gray and looked him right in his eyes and said, "she fell in love with _Gray _all over again a long time ago!"

His eyes grew wide as his cheeks grew red. It was like a innocent, sweet confession. Not thinking at all, Gray immediately crashed his lips against his. At first, Juvia was beyond surprise. After a few seconds of shock, she kissed back passionately. As they kiss, it felt like their lips melted together. It was like the last piece in a puzzle, it fix perfectly. Slowly, they broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you." he confessed as he hugged her tightly.

Great rosebushes of red bloomed on Juvia's face. Gray let go Juvia as she stammered, "Ju-I l-l-love you t-too." Her face became even more red. "G-good night!" She quickly gave him a little peck on the lips and ran into her house. Gray blinked. He then smiled at his girlfriend's shyness.

He got on his motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

Juvia had her back against the door. Her face was now the shade of crimson. She took a moment to breath in and out. Then...

"KYYYAAAAA~!" She squealed as she rolled around on the floor. It was like hearts surrounded her. "Gray-sama told Juvia that he loved her! She is in pure bliss!"

And she continue to squeal.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Erza, Mirajane, and Cana left Gray and Juvia alone after they saw them kiss. They all thought they need some alone time. Erza went home and Mirajane and Cana were walking home together. "I've gotta hand it to ya Mira, this has got to be the best plan you have ever come up with!" shouted the alcoholic.

"Oh, Cana, give yourself some credit! You helped me 'persuade' the the mall's staff to show Iron Hearts again." said the modest she-demon.

"Yes, but you got Natsu and Lucy to be contestants on that ramen eating thing! By the way, how did you do that?" asked the beer loving brunette.

"Oh, I know people." smirked Mirajane. "Operation: Day of Dates. Is a success!" The two girls giggled. They both parted and went home.

* * *

**Back to Gray...**

Gray had a long day. A wonderful, amazing, long day. He parked his bike. He entered his house. He took of his jacket, and placed it on the coat rack. He took out his keys and placed it on a small table. He excepted to see two of his family member freeloading on his couch. He did not except to see four of his family members freeloading on his couch.

"Oh, welcome back Gray." welcomed Ur. Lyon, Ur, Ultear, and Meredy, were all on the living room couch watching an old movie. "Oh, I forget to tell you. Ultear and Meredy called earlier. They had a gas leak and they needed to stay here, so I said yes."

"Hi Gray!" smiled Meredy.

"Hi. Now Ur's told me you got a girlfriend. Um... Julia?" asked Ur how was interested.

"Juvia." corrected Lyon. "And she's my future wife."

"Whatever Lyon." said Ultear as she rolled her eyes. The two started to argue. Ur and Meredy tried to calm them down.

The whole time, Gray stayed silent. As his siblings argued, he turned around. He grabbed his keys, put on his jacket, and walked out the door.

* * *

**Finished~! I hope you liked it! Thank you for all of your support! TTuTT I add Lisanna during the Heart Kruez thing cuz i didn't added enough of her. I like her as a character, even though i support Nalu. I think she gets too much hate. I hope I did the Nalu and Gale parts good, cuz I've only did gruvia. -_-" **

**With Ur, I love her soooooo love! I wish she was still here. A lot of fics make her a sound like she was dead, but she's alive as the ocean. Anyway, hope you liked it! GRUVIA FOREVER! XD**

**This chapter is dedicated to ihaveacookie on tumblr, my sister, who's birthday was yesterday. :)**

** \(-w-)/ Please Leave a Review Down There! ****\(^u^)/ **


End file.
